If she Had a Million Dollars
by Wicked Disgraceful Knight
Summary: What happens when Setsuna wins the lottery? Read and Find Out, while we see how Secchan goes about life as a Millionaire! once agian, Please leave reviewsGood Feed, Bad Feedback, I'll take it all!
1. Prologue

**If She Had a Million Dollars**

Well Hello there! I know I've yet to finish my first fic, and I did say myself, that not finishing the first one would be a bad sign of fics to come, but I Don't Care! That fic has a serious problem with writers bloc. Maybe it should be a tradition of mine to start fics, and not finish'em. Ya gotta problem with that?(please still read them) I have a bunch'a plot bunnies, but they've never been written down(and yet have no conclusion...). But now, I've decided to skip the process of going fic after fic, and will instead be writing my next one down, without finishing the last(sorry if doing so wastes your time). This is the next idea I saw suitable to write next "If She Had a Million Dollars"(the idea is stupid, I know). Well anyway, without further yammering  
ON WITH THE FIC!

**If She Had a Million Dollars**

Prologue

"Argh! Another late night job . I wish the old man would quit with the late night calls " said a Stressed sounding Mana, sounding as though she had been subjected to a day in the trenches

"I know what you mean…" said an exhausted Setsuna with a sigh, having an air of annoyance equaling, if not outright defeating, Mana's

The two had just come back from another Demon Hunting mission, and it was a hassle. The night was late,1:30 to be exact, and the air was cold and humid, as though to add to the dismal feel of their exhaustion

The annoying part was, the pay tonight was going to be notoriously low, and they both knew it. Plus, Setsuna had been caught in a slight difficulty during her mission, but nothing she couldn't handle herself. But, as always, Mana had taken this as an opportunity to "Save her Hide" in order to weedle more cash out of her, and a low paycheck wasn't what Setsuna needed. She turned to glare lightly at her partner with a small bit of resentment

"The old man is getting cheaper by the day" said an aggravated Mana

"Hmmm…and tonight wasn't any easy night. They actually gave us a rough time. Oh well…nothing to do about it…" said Setsuna sounding less annoyed, and rather, defeated

She didn't mind low pay. Money had never meant anything to her, especially to someone who's lived an archaic lifestyle, never having much to do with the modern world, nor did she much care for the speed of today's society. She was brought up like a Samurai, unindulgent, unmaterialistic, and never having many possessions, nor did she care to own many

Sure, maybe once in a while she would treat the gang to burgers or some other unhealthy something she wouldn't normally touch with a Ten foot stick. But after everything that had happened between her and her friends, how they spend so much time together, how they have so much fun, she knew full well that money was good for having fun, and how could she deny that the time with them was the Happiest time she had ever had

But tonight, she was painfully reminded of how her duties often get in the way of her, would be perfect, friendship with them. She was always pulled away for some kind of disturbance, be it large, she would be stuck fighting it forever, and lose all hope of getting back to her friends,  
and Be it small, she would be pulled away for a little annoyance not even worth the effort, and end up wasting time, she could have been spending with Konoka or at least Negi or Asuna  
The small enemies annoyed her the most, but tonight the big one's proved a near equal annoyance

"Ya Wanna get something here?" asked Mana

"W-what?" stumbled Setsuna, being knocked out of her thoughts

"I said, do you want to get something here" she said slowly, sounding almost amused, indicating a small brightly lit convenience store

"Oh, uh…sure…" said Setsuna flatly

They had lately started coming to these places, being careful not to come to the wrong one, and terrify the resident ghost, like they had once regretfully done

Remembering made something of a mutual shutter, both thinking of how much wailing they, and anyone else who could see her, had to endure that day, despite Kazumi's defense of the Weepy and willowy ghost, justifying it to them with a reminder, that seemed more like scolding, of how much terror they had once accidentally instilled in her

Coming to these stores at half past midnight had become common practice. If they were working this late, there was no way they were gonna have the energy to cook something for themselves, Mana especially, who's life in the Tatsumiya shrine had taken away any hope of convenience, or convenient food at reach. They weren't even sure they were going to have enough energy to eat the food itself

To them, these stores, with their bright lights, and inviting warmth, had become something of a pleasant endeavor. They were starting to see why Sayo had liked spending time at them so much. If your life, or afterlife, is filled with daily annoyances and setbacks, like finding yourself unnoticed in another class vote, you were at least able to find some comfort in these stores, whether the clerk knew your name and showed you service with a smile, or whether they spoke to you with their insulting plastered on smile, thinking of how to get you out quickly as possible to get home to sleep, it still felt nice to have a fast meal

Something was just so welcoming about convenience stores at night, even with the rude clerks, or even if you didn't have enough money for anything

The two entered the brightly lit store, looking for some kind of quick sustenance, hoping to find something that would help them get to sleep faster

"Ya wanna Coke?" asked Mana, standing in front of the chilly refrigerator, her hand on a Sprite

"Yeah, sure" said Setsuna Tiredly, knowing that such a caffeinated drink would probably keep her up longer, but after all the late night missions, she had gotten used to caffeine as a food group and ended up gaining a resistance to her nightly poison, so she was fine as long as it was refreshing. It seemed that Mana felt the same way

"How about this?" Mana asked again, to her partner, indicating a new flavored chocolate bar of some sort

"Okay…" Setsuna responded, searching for something that was a little more filling and healthy than a chocolate bar, like maybe a sandwich or a piece of over priced convenience store fruit

They were done quickly. They had long ago tested the foodstuffs the store had to offer, and had their regular choices selected down to a pat.  
Of course, it mostly consisted of things with a bias to health, but speed was usually the most important factor in a long mission, or in the late night

they gingerly placed there assortment of junk food at the counter, the clerk scanning them quickly, to get them out of here fast. This was clearly one of the less than pleasant clerks

"_Hmmm..."_ she thought "_Well Why Not…?"_

"One Please" she said indicating the lottery tickets to the clerk, who seemed convinced she was of age, be it her height or her elegantly cold expression

"Hmmm?" mumbled Setsuna, turning to her associate curiously

"Well, if I can't get the old man to pay up, I might as well give a shot at a one in a million chance. It's a better chance than trying to argue it outta him" She said calmly, as though she had given up any chance of a pay raise. She thought perhaps it was because of how their work had become so easy in recent time, that he didn't feel as though they had put as much effort as they did before.  
_  
"That's a pretty cheap reason to lower the pay" _thought Mana resentfully

"Hmmm…so I see…" said Setsuna, wondering if her mercenary ways had given such a terribly strong connection to money that she would attempt scrounging for any kind of huge cash payoff. It certainly seemed that way, if she was willing to effort a Million to one odds

"_I guess mercenary's have to have a bit of greed to be as good as her" _Setsuna thought, though she learned this long ago from all the debt she had been billed  
"_Greedy Mana_ …" thought Setsuna sourly

"How about you give it a shot" said Mana to her ever silent partner

"I don't know…I don't do this sort of thing…" said Setsuna back, not really caring to consent to gambling, as she had never really cared for such sordid things. Just another modern indulgence she could easily do without

"Well, it's not as though you have much else to do with your cash. From what I've seen, it looks as though Sensei is always treating you guys when you go out to eat

Setsuna blushed, for once out of shame of pride, instead of embarrassment

"I'm saving up!" she said defensively

"I plan to treat everyone when I have enough" she said in a justifying tone

"Fine, but right now, your pretty far away from having any significant sum, or otherwise, you might actually pay me back for that tab you still owe me" said Mana logically,  
because she certainly didn't think of Setsuna as someone who would hold out on her, or do anything dishonorable, considering her strong moral fiber

"Well…Okay sure, fine. Your right, I'm not that close to anything good enough for a good restaurant. I couldn't even treat them to Mc'Donalds" she said almost jokingly, though laughing could only serve to illustrate how pitiful the reality of it really was

"Sure, I'll give it a shot" she said unardently

"Okay. One for her also" said Mana to the clerk, in a mellow tone

"I don't think I cans sell one of these to a minor" the clerk said, looking down upon the petite Swordsgirl, as though she were a child. Setsuna took apparent insult to this.  
She was a Junior High School Girl for goodness sake!

"Don't worry about it. She can with supervision, right?" said Mana, also looking down upon the diminutivly short girl

Setsuna grumbled at being looked down upon like a child. Mana and her were about the same age, and yet it was as though she were greatly younger

_"How demeaning…"_ she thought

but, whichever way, she still took the ticket, muttering "You didn't have to say it like that "Supervision" what was that about!" she said, glaring at her associate

Setsuna took the ticket, unzealiously scratching it, expecting a "Please Try Again". She never did show much enthusiasm to these kind of things, nor did she care to try. It simply wasn't her thing. So it , as imagined, was difficult to display any excitement at this sort of thing

"Please Try again" It's not as though I could have expected to win, right?" said Mana turning to her comrade, seeing some kind of look in her eye. Something that she never did expect to see in Setsuna's eyes. How to say it, a look of surprise, though not like the kind she saw when they encountered a Demon, without the headmaster's warning. No, this was a look of surprise Unlike any she had seen before

"I-I won…"

Prologue End

Author's rambling: WELL! That took me sure awhile!(though it wasn't even that long…) This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. But Snowday kept on keeping me from writing it. But now, HERE YA GO! A New Fic! And yes, I know, It'sa pretty stupid idea, but hey, where would fanfics be without stupid ideas, right? Crickets chirping Aw be quiet!mutters (stupid lizard feed)

I don't suppose I'll be doing much more on snowday for a Little while, cuz I'm currently suffering from a case of extreme writers blok(I never did actually think of how to conclude Snowdaysweat) so yeah…Sorry…(I'm workin on it!)

Well anyway, please write some reviews. ya know you wanna

Good feedback, welcome, criticism welcome, Flames(though not very…), also welcome

well with that, tips Fedora Good Day to you


	2. So they find out

**If She Had a Million Dollars**

**Chapter 1**

**a Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl**

**Part 1-so they Find out**

Hello again! I'm here once again to continue this fic(it deserves it, Right?)  
for once, I actually have enough ideas to span more than two chapters, so this one may go longer than snowday(Very Likely)  
this time, I'm gonna be looking into how she'll do as a rich young girl with nothing much to spend it on. Also, suddenly becoming rich is liable to make you pretty popular, so let's see how she deals with that.  
this fic is apparently a good idea, so I'm gonna keep goin! And as I said before, I got a decent enough amount of ideas, so this CAN keep goin!( wouldn't mind suggestions, though…)  
Also, this, like Snowday, isn't a KonoSetsu fic, or at least it isn't considered one by me, the author, but you can consider it one, if you want. This chapter will have some slight NodoXNegi(and NO KonoSetsu)

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. The input helped a lot(a very big lot)

TFKeyes-a fantastic fic idea? Then if this is a good idea, I don't think I can be trusted with it. How About This! I screw up here, and someone else takes over when this one ends(Kinda like NEGIMA! compared To NEGIMA!?)

nanaimoanimefan-yeah, she is pretty short, isn't she. I captured they're personality's well? Who'da thunk it?

Nyaa-yep! She's a millionaire, alright!(and yet she's not very good at being one…)

Agent-Ayu-you may like what'll happen next(or you may not…)

The Shiny Sword-That's how Akamatsu-sensei did it. Keeping Secchan in the shadows, so she would be REALLY mysterious when she entered(so that you never see it coming)

Little Wolf 713-Wonder No Longer! I Have A Very Long Chapter Here(long by my standards, anyway…)

Aiiro-chan-WELL Sayo WAS about to be exorcized, which is like Death for a Ghost, only your in nothingness. Sounds pretty traumatizing to me. Also, I DO have enough for about 5 Chapters(conclusion not in sight…) if you like reading this, then you can for a while

another thought…

I MADE MISTAKES!? WHERE!? WHERE!? WHERE!?(Someone Please Tell Me!)

Well, without further yammering,  
ON WITH THE FIC!(This chapter is pretty long, So I'll be having two parts to it)_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

she hit the alarm hard, with slight annoyance

Setsuna opened her eyes slowly, hoping to quickly awaken, before the need for sleep overpowered her, though it never did

rising from her dorm room bed, she yawned lightly as the morning energy she usually showed had taken full effect

"_time to get going…"_ she thought to herself, thinking of her routine morning training, expecting Asuna to be there later

as she rose, she then suddenly remembered what happened last night, that most people wouldn't forget, nor would they be able to wake up from a, would be, sleepless night

_"Was it a dream"_ she though curiously, beginning to question her own state of common thought, as she was greatly unlikely to have such a dream, Money problems or not

but then, she glanced the scratched ticket sitting atop her dorm room coffee table, confirming the unlikely truth

She was now a millionaire

"Hmmm…I suppose I should go collect my winnings today after school" she said with an air of unzeal, unsuitable for someone who had just become wealthy

she had been too tired to think about it last night, so she hadn't even bothered to collect her earnings just yet

she remembered it clearly now

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Well-I…I certainly didn't expect that!" she said a little bit shaken by the unanticipated turn of events, that came down on her like falling storm rain

there was certainly a strong air of surprise, even though the room had but three occupants. The minute old millionaire was more silent than usual, which, by many, didn't seem very likely to be very possible. the clerk looked quite speechless, as though all the tiredness of his nightshift had long descended from his thoughts

but within only seconds, the silence was broken, though the few moments felt like an eternity

"Well, congratulations Setsuna" said Mana sounding only slightly shaken

"I suppose now you can pay me back all that debt" she said, looking happy for her partner in battle, and undoubtedly Happy to finally being able to get her pay back. She was beginning to think Setsuna was holding out on her

"Amazing! I didn't expect to see someone actually win!" exclaimed the clerk

Will you be collecting that now?" said the now awakened laborer, still looking stunned at witnessing a winner being smiled upon by Lady Luck

yet she only responded with a tranquil and clear voice, perhaps born from her fatigue from the late night

"No, that'll be fine. I'll collect it tomorrow" said Setsuna with a shocking degree of calmness, showing no signs of greed or even the need to grasp her Money, like many others would have done

The clerk was new at the store, and never ever expected to see someone win. He'd always seen the tickets as a means of increasing his paycheck, and never to be taken seriously. Yet this girl's reaction was unlike anything he may have suspected. He would have thought that, if he ever saw anyone win, they would dance, scream, or jump in celebration. She could have at least shown some kind of smile

_"What a weird girl…"_ thought the clerk

"Well then, I think we should get back. It's getting pretty late now" said Setsuna to an also surprised Mana, looking too exhausted to tremendously care about the ticket, That looked more like nonchalance to Mana and the clerk . Given, she did care, but, being someone with not much need for such things, she was oddly more interested in sleep than her sudden riches, as though another ordinary event had just occurred

"Alright sure, I'd like to get back to the shrine" said Mana, suddenly snapping back to her collected self, still looking a little bit surprised Setsuna's reaction, or lack thereof. If she had won, she would collect as soon as possible, and probably guard the ticket with her life. Perhaps Mana's surprise at Setsuna's weak reaction was stronger than Setsuna's surprise having actually won

But, celebratory cheer or not, they left a very dumbfounded clerk to his graveyard shift

as they departed from the brightly lit store, when they were a decent distance away, Mana turned to Setsuna, to talk to her about her stunning nonchalance

"You know, you could show a little more enthusiasm. You just became a millionaire for gods sake" said Mana as they left the store, starring at her comrade with a look of very apparent bewilderment, like they had just walked away from a burning building, without so much as a flinch

"Well it's not as though I have much to do with it right now" she said coolly, if not disheartenedly

"If it were daytime, I'd probably go collect it right now. Anyway, I'm tired, and don't wanna think about it right now…" she said, looking as though the initial surprise had worn off completely, or as though it were never there

"Well okay, think about it tomorrow." She said calmly, resigning herself to Setsuna's weak enthusiasm

"I need to be heading back anyway…so goodnight" said Mana weakly

"yeah, sure. Goo'night Tatsumiya" said Setsuna, as she waved her comrade off

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hmmm…?" she mumbled

Well, anyway, I suppose I should start a Bank account" she said, never expecting herself to use the word "Bank account" in her life, for any reason

She quickly Showered, and got dressed, ate a small meal of rice and pickled goods, and was promptly out the door, just as she had every morning as a routine, totally burned into her memory, Like she had done it her whole life

"This is going to be an interesting day" she said with a sigh

"WHAT!? Your Rich Now" said a completely shocked Asuna, taken so greatly by surprise, she nearly toppled over during a particularly close swing from Setsuna's sword sheath

"Mmm hmm, That's right. Somewhere over a million in winnings. I'm planning to go collect it after school" she said in a nutshell fashion, still not showing enough enthusiasm that would be suitable for a new millionaire, just as she had last night

"Well That's Great! Congrads!" looking as though she would have given Setsuna a, perhaps crippling, slap on the back, if they weren't in the middle of a training session

"But what're you gonna spend it on?" said Asuna, sounding very curios, with an air of anticipation, having dodged another attack, and countered with one of her own, though futilely

"Well…I haven't really thought about it yet. Maybe I'll come up with something later" she said calmly, sidestepping another clumsy attack by Asuna, as though it were a practiced dance

"You know that people are gonna be asking you that all day right? Some of them might even try to ask for money favors!" she said quite warningly

"If I were you, I'd guard that ticket with your life" she said, showing concern for her friend and teacher, having just barely blocked a nimble strike , and began her counter assault

"Thank you for the concern Asuna-san. But I think I should be fine. After all, it's not as though someone may try to steal it" she said unapprehensively, seeming to not take her wealth as seriously as she should have

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Asuna composedly, though she was still not calmed about her friend walking around with such an incredible sum. She knew that Setsuna, because of her avoidance of it, was never very knowledgeable about the ways of the modern world. Given, Setsuna was quite Wise about battle, and was more than capable of reading People, and the ways they might try to take advantage of her

She was not someone to allow herself to be manipulated

And, is defiantly not naïve, lest it were the subject of love, which she was a total infantile at, whether she liked to admit it or not

But she did express some form of Naivety to things like this

As far as Asuna knew, Setsuna had only been living in the modern world for two or so years, so it she still had yet to learn about things like business, finances or banking. Most modern teens made a point of knowing a great deal about keeping money, collecting it, and how to best take care of it. It was the way of the times they lived in. But Setsuna was not like most teens

_"She doesn't even have parents to help her manage it…"_ thought Asuna empathetically, as she also knew well the difficulties of having no parents

As the two finished their regular morning training, Asuna still spoke to Setsuna in a congratulatory manner, but also still expressed concern that she thought better not to voice, lest she sound belligerent

They quickly got dressed into their school uniforms, and headed off to meet Negi and Konoka, who were still likely eating breakfast, back at the warm dorm room

"Have you told Konoka about this yet?" asked Asuna in the middle of a speedy run back to the dorm building, making sure to keep her steady pace

"No, not yet. I plan to tell her later, but somehow I think she'll find out herself" said Setsuna, also keeping a good pace

"And yet you told me?" said Asuna, now looking surprised at her friend, thinking she must have a reason for this, because she certainly wouldn't have forgone informing Konoka

She had a way of calculating Konoka into whatever action she took, like an intricately done plan to motivate her every action

"Well…I planned to tell her quickly. I just met up with you first" stated Setsuna logically

"Well okay. And hear I thought you were avoiding telling her. You know that when she finds out, She gonna wanna give you a congratulatory hug" said Asuna with amusement, at this sudden thought

Setsuna began to blush at this statement, like expected of Asuna

"Don't tell me you were avoiding telling her cuzza that?" said Asuna, implying something that seemed on target, and she knew it

As imagined, Setsuna Blushed even more profusely

"N-no! That Wasn't It! I Just Met Up With You First! That's All!" exclaimed the Flabbergasted Samurai, hoping this wasn't going to turn into another teasing session

"You don't have'ta try to hide it, ya know. I can see threw your ulterior motives. Your really not very good at lying, ya know" said Asuna, Stating something she found so obvious, it didn't seemed ridiculous that it required a statement

Setsuna was clearly shocked at being told she was a bad liar. After all the interrogations, that seemed more like teasing, that she had been subjected to, nearly each time she was forced to tell a lie or two, to save her own skin…

from becoming permanently red

And now suddenly, she finds out she's bad at lying

"I'm Not Lying To You!" said Setsuna, Lying

"I meant it like I said it!" she said, hoping to raise a barrier of non-existent logic

"Well, if you say so" said Asuna, in a merciful voice, that was sprinkled with amusement, Making Setsuna want to whack her sword student over the head with her sheath

By this time, the two had reached the dorm building, just about to enter, when Setsuna abruptly said she had to go

"Actually, I have something to speak with the Headmaster about. So, See'ya!" and with that she was gone, Hoping to be quick enough to avoid more teasing from Asuna

Asuna knew that anything she yelled out to Setsuna would still reach her at this distance, but she decided to spare the young Swqordsgirl anymore blushing, for the day

"Wouldn't want'er to pop a blood vessel. Seems like she's going to one of these days, with all that blushing she does" said Asuna, admitting to herself that Setsuna's blushing fits were certainly amusing to watch. It Seemed as though everyone who ever saw her blush agreed that her blush was hilarious to some, and adorable to a certain other

"Maybe all that cash will somehow help you to get closer to her…" thought Asuna with a warm smile, as the swordsgirl disappeared into the distance of the morning mist

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Something Very Very Scary happened that Day. Or, that is to say, Happened over the last few days, but was revealed today

It seems that Chao and Satomi were working on a brand new, Top secret invention, that required the aid of Negi and Nodoka. So, the two were mysteriously called away over the weekend. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, and Haruna had been very curios as to what kind of crackpot invention, born straight out of those, highly suggested, demented minds, That would demand the assistance of Negi and Nodoka

the two remembered well

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Alright you two" said Satomi to the pair

"First…" she began, signifying the young librarian

"…We need Nodoka to call out "Adeat", so we can see the famed mind reading weapon we've heard so much about" she said, taking a glance at her Pactio card, which they specifically asked she bring

"Then…" began Chao, following suit

"We'll need Negi-bozu to place his hand on Nodoka-san's forehead, in order to read her mind" she finished, expecting them to do so immediately

It was not something one should expect to be fulfilled so quickly, or at least, not when speaking to these two

"I-I can't read Nodoka-san's mind! She's my student! It wouldn't be right!" said a flustered young sensei, clearly not wanting to hear what Nodoka was thinking about while he was in the room. Given, he had already heard her confession of love, but that still didn't make it any less akward. And placing his hand on her forehead had a certain awkwardness to it, that would seem ridiculous to others to be worried about

Nodoka also responded with a gibbering statement of her own

"Re-read Negi-sensei's Mind? I just can't do that. I…I…He has the results of the finals, and I may read those as well" she said, finding an easy escape to this experiment, and to her teachers inner thoughts, which she sincerely didn't want to invade

"I'm sorry, I just can't" said the shy librarian, Blushing a shade of crimson, resembling the color of her uniform

the two mad scientists sighed heavily, thinking this may take longer than they had hoped

"C'mon! We really need your help on this. No one else can" said Satomi to them both, sounding like they were being stubborn for an odd reason, or at least odd to those who weren't them

after a bit of persuasion, the two finally conformed to the curious experiment

"Uh…I…O-okay then…" said Negi reluctantly, resigning himself to his students screwy experiment, despite they're questionable sanity

"A-alright. I'll do it if Negi-sensei wants to" said Nodoka with less resistance in her voice

the two scientists watched this brief moment unfold with an amused grin

_"She decides to do it, only a single moment after he does. They really do make a cute couple"_ thought Chao, bearing a slight smile for them

"Okay then, all you have to do is read her mind with your palm" instructed Satomi to her teacher

"You, meanwhile, have to use your book to read Negi-sensei's mind Nodoka-san" said Chao to the calm librarian, as she nods to Chao's instructions

"Alright then. Begin" the scientist say in unison

"Adeat!" calls out Nodoka, as a Bright radiance of light fells the lab with it's luminescent glow

Meanwhile, Negi begins to concentrate, and with the next passing seconds, gently placing his hand on Nodoka's forehead

They begin to concentrate on eachother's thoughts, as the two scientists activate various switches and dials, the two didn't pretend to understand

Moments passed, the silence undone by the beeping and blinking of the odd looking machines

only moments passed before the two test subjects began to blush profusely, and, reflexively, stop the test, without the consent of the researchers, Negi pulling away from Nodoka, and Nodoka quickly calling out "Abeat"

the two, perhaps, mad scientists looked a bit dissatisfied at the unexpected turn of events

"Hmm…Well it's just fine anyway. We got the data we needed" said Satomi, though sounding disappointed at the test ending uncomprehensive

"You two just suddenly stopped. What happened?" asked a curious looking Chao

"Well…it just….we just…I Can't Tell You!" said a heavily blushing Negi, which most of the present females found adorable, his stuttering only adding to his cuteness

Nodoka was silent, and blushing redder than before at the beginning of the test, her color bearing a striking resemblance to sanguine paint

_"Negi-Sensei…He was thinking…Oh, how silly of me to get embarrassed during the test like that" _thought Nodoka very shyly

meanwhile, Negi was bashfully thinking of what just happened

_"I just…I can't believe I thought that! And I embarrassed Nodoka-san too. I'm the one who should be embarrassed, not her" _Thought Negi shamefully, bearing the look of a hurt puppy

Negi Clearly remembered thinking

_"Wow…Nodoka-san's skin is so soft…and she feel's so warm…Wait! What did I just Think!?"_ having then seen a look of shyness appear on her face and sensed a feeling of overwhelming embarrassment among her emotions, He only then remembered that she could read his every thought, and he her's

The two were quite embarrassed, and they were totally unable to look at eachother, but at least it kept they're minds off of the clipboard Satomi was holding, and the notes she seemed to have been writing down. They were unnerved enough as it is with this strange experiment, so being bashful to eachother surely didn't help

"Okay, we have enough for our research. Thankyou very much you two" said Chao to they're test subjects, having a look of satisfied completion on her face

"As payment, You'll be allowed first use of the machine, after bug testing of course" Satomi told them, This sounding like quite a privilege to her

"No, that's fine. You don't have to do that. I'll just wait and see what it does later" said Negi almost nervously, most likely do to the questionable gadgets the two had the intellect and yet disputed sense to create

"Nodoka-san may want to try it" said Negi, though a light tint of pink still colored his cheeks when saying her name, or thinking of her

"Th-that's fine. I'd rather see it later, thankyou" said an equally unnerved Nodoka, though Negi, not necessarily speaking to her, but speaking of her was more than enough to cause a bit of red to decorate her already flushed cheeks

"Well, if that's how you want it, fine. We'll be revealing it in class next Monday. See you then" said Satomi to them, as she got back to her note taking

Sensing that they were not needed, and that they may be in the way, the two left the tall, oddly lustrous, research building

"W-well, I have to be getting back to the Library, so…Good Bye Negi-sensei" said timidly Nodoka, bowing very deeply

"I-I also have teaching duties, so good bye as well Nodoka-san" he said waving as he broke into a very fast, and perhaps panicked, run

Nodoka seemed to have been gone as well, and soon, they were out of eachothers sight, they're heads swimming with uncomfortably embarrassing thoughts

they both knew they would likely be uncomfortable to see eachother when next they meet, but at least for now, they had the weekend to think things over

and Nodoka couldn't help thinking

_"N-Negi-sensei thinks I have soft skin…and I'm warm…? Actually…It's nice to know he feels that way…" _she thought to herself, though thinking such things could only serve to make her blush more

But she still ran with a feeling contented

perhaps that little incident served some purpose after all

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

the two blushed severely at that memory, but still had a hidden smile, they'd rather not reveal

"Guess what everyone…" said Satomi out to the class, as they listened intently

"We've developed a new invention that's sure interest you" said Chao in a voice closely resembling that of a saleswoman

"It's a Mind reading device!" said Chao and Satomi in unison out to an astonished class of girls

Satomi pulled from her pocket, a small device closely resembling a cross between a portable radio with a ridiculously long antenna, and a misshapen headset. It was made to be worn on the head, though still useful in close proximity. It seemed that the user would be more likely to walk around with it, the moment they also decided to walk around with a live crab in they're shirt

"Does it really work!" called out Fuuka

"If you wanna know, your thinking about falling asleep in class today with those specs in your pocket" said Satomi to a dumbfounded prankster

The room was speechless to say he least, even Negi forgetting about his lesson plan to listen fixedly on the invention he had forgone the use of

Even shy Nodoka had looked as though it might have been an intriguing device to look into, as her regular mind reading device had proved many a time to be badly drawn, and generally not as reliable as she had hoped

The astounded silence was suddenly broken by a wave of shouts

"I'll pay you 500 Meal tickets for that device!" yelled out Paru, looking ecstatic

"500? How About 750!" yelled out Kazumi to the mad scientists

Needless to say, the meal ticket auction began like a runaway freight train, most of the girls willing to throw away near decades of collected meal tickets, some questioning how they could collect that many. The chaos stopped when the scientists decided to simply rent out the machine

_  
_Sadly, the rental idea failed, as that had also turned into an aggressive auction. But, in the end, Asakura proved the most desperate, though not to the surprise of her classmate, she won the handy little gizmo for a day long rental, much to the disappointment of a pouting Paru

Setsuna sat there in her right row, second seat desk, looking a tad worried

_"I've still yet to tell anyone about the million. Only Asuna-san and Mana know about it. I didn't want it to brake out, but what now"_ wondering if perhaps, Mana had told anyone. She turned to her comrade, who seemed to have sensed her worry, and the expression she got back said that Mana had yet to tell a soul. She then turned to Asuna, who's air seemed to say she had yet to tell her two dorm mates, or otherwise, they likely would have given her a congratulation. More specifically, Negi would congratulate her, while Konoka would give her that congratulatory Hug, Asuna mentioned earlier 

"If they find out, I know they'll make a big deal out of this. That's just what I need" she thought, imagining being smothered by pointless questions. She would normally not worry about such a thing, but being in the spotlight had always made her uncomfortable. Her worry was that it would lead to another teasing session, once Konoka had given her that congratulatory Hug, Everyone would have a field day

She found that her only option was to not think about her new riches, which certainly didn't seem like a problem to her before, but as many know, when one tries not to think of something, They always do

luckily, the little piece of routine chaos had eaten up most of they're time, much to Negi's chagrin, so Class was nearly over

Kazumi was sitting in her seat, sporting the oddly shaped little device on the top of her head, making her usual resemblance to a pineapple seem less noticeable

despite looking terribly bizarre, the little device, for it's only use, proved to be more like a fashion statement, because, with what it was capable of, truly looked to be more than dignified

She was clearly enjoying it's single use. She had already gathered information on her entire class to the point of putting her previous data to shame. She wasn't really paying attention to Negi's lecture, but instead chose to pull out her notepad, and record every single juicy piece of information she could

But then, the device suddenly began to react to someone with an overpowering thought in they're head, causing the small device to start sending her loud messages of a powerful thought into her ear. As was imagined, she was quite surprised by this sudden strange reaction she was having to someone in the room

Confusion took it's effect, and she, not knowing what to do with it, immediately asked the creators

"Satomi! Chao! This machine is going crazy! What's wrong with it!? It's like it hit someone with some kind of huge information" said a stunned paparazzi

the entire class, save for the quieter or stranger one's, were now listening intently, clearly intrigued by the idea of someone with information so large, that it was far to much for the machine to properly analyze

Setsuna began to sweat

the two scientists stood up with intrigue

"Wow, your right. It does seem to have hit on a real doozy. You better let us see it" said Satomi to the bewildered repoter

the two scientists took the device in hand and, playing with various knobs and dial's, no one attempted to figure out the logic behind, they seemed to have hit the combination of tweaks they were searching for

"We've pinpointed the overwhelming thought in this room" they said in unison

Setsuna tried to look as casual as possible, though her normal expression would have served that purpose

"I think it's in that direction" said Chao, pointing to the right side of the class room

Setsuna would have whistled, had that not been out of her character

"We're getting closer…" said the scientists

_"They're getting closer…"_ she thought nervously 

"And It's…

You!" called out Satomi, pointing at Setsuna

the class was curiously silent at the idea of one of the quietist girls in class having some major piece of information

"Now let's see…" said Satomi, reading the message written on the side screen

"It seems that…"

_"Oh-no, hear it comes…" _she thought, dreading her imminent bombardment of interrogation, and annoying amount of crowding

"Whoa!" exclaimed Satomi

"What! What! What is it?" said Kazumi

"Well congratulations Setsuna-san" said the seemingly mad scientist to the swordsgirl, looking ready to pat her on the back, as Asuna was about to do this morning

Only Asuna, Mana, and those who didn't particularly care, had a look of extreme suspence

Kazumi looked at the screen and looked surprised at the sight

"Hey Everyone! Setsuna-san's a Millionaire!" called out Kazumi to the class, who went silent with astonishment for the second time today

Setsuna sat there, hoping that no one would make too big a deal out of this. She was foolish for hoping

_"Oh No…"_

**Part 1-so they find out  
END**

Authors ramblings

WHEW! The Longest Chapter in my Entire (2 fic)History!

I know this chapter wasn't great(they didn't seem in character to me…) cuz it wasn't well planned as the last one(not that that one was well planned either…) But at least I got it Done!(That alone is a personal feat)

I wasn't actually planning for a mind reading device, but after some thought, I may make it into a spinoff of this fic, when I'm with it

this is merely Part 1 of "a Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl" so you can look forward(disappointed) to another Chapter!

If you still come back, Please leave reviews!(any kind of review)

Well Then! With That(Tips his Fedora) Good Day to you


	3. Catch That Little SwordsGirl!

If She Had a Million Dollars

Chapter 1

a Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl

Part 2-Catch That Little SwordGirl!

I'm Back For Another Chappy! Well here's the next part 2 of "a Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl"(I suppose writing parts is a cheap way to extend chapter…But It Was SO LONG!)

This Chapter focus's on the hustle and bustle of being rich(not to mention the common insanity that resonates from Mahora!)  
Poor Secchan's going to have to deal with people asking her the same Question "What are you gonna spend you money on?" repeatedly(sounds a lot like nagging) She may even regret having the money!(she's Crazy that way)  
But who knows, maybe she'll get used to being rich, and maybe even show a bit of self indulgence(though pretty unlikely…)

this fic is interesting, in the way that I've gotten more reviews for it than Snowday, in only one chapter and a prologue…(…That's a bit depressing, really…)

and again, I'd like to thank the reviewers. Without your support, this couldn't be possible

Bananna Peel-don't worry about it. You don't have to reply fast (you just have to reply at all)  
WOW! This Fic is original? (I guess it kinda is…)  
I wont be planning to do anything very cliché, like a new wardrobe. Nice Idea though!

nanaimoanimefan-alright! A supporter!(though my fics really aren't as good as yours…) I'll try to update as soon as possible(Chances are, as soon as you read the update, I'm working on the next one)  
PS: ISLANDER FANS RULE!

Rinoa-Hime-fine! Fine! FINE! I'll include plenty of KonoSetsu. Though what I meant by that as that I don't plan to include KonoSetsu. But if opportunities show up, I will! (the opportunity for NegiNodo showed up, so I did so)

Little Wolf 713-she's not very good at keeping secrets anyway! They just had to find out eventually! And no, this isn't likely to have anymore NegiNodo in it. I never plan for any romantic seen, you see. They just turn up at sudden intervals. If an opportunity presents itself, I'll take it! (I never planned for a mind reading device either)

Bottom Line-most if what you read here is spontaneous

Ari Matoya-She's targeted all the time. When we write fics with something painful or humiliating happening to her, we're targeting her

Well, Now that I've thanked the merciful reviewers…

Without Further Rambling  
ON WITH THE FIC!

"_Oh No…" _

The Class was silent, for once

It seemed they had another wealthy person in their midst, though this particular person wasn't who anyone had expected to suddenly become rich. They never ever saw it coming, so they remain speechless

that is, until the silence was broken by her seating partner

"Your Rich Setsuna-san…? Asked Madoka, who had been thinking that she had been acting strangely when Satomi mentioned an amazing secret, but dismissed it when thinking of her unlikely she was to have something that big. That is of course, except for the one major secret that everyone already knew. That didn't require a mindreading Device

"Umm…yeah…I am…" she answered back, the entire class now bearing an inquisitive demeanor, and looking as though they could break into an eruption of Whispers

The one with the most thoughts on her mind was, of course, Konoka

_"Secchan…?" _she thought to herself, with a mixed expression of curiosity, revelation, dumbfoundedness, and then suddenly, Happiness

a wide, joyous, smile began to cover her face as she thought of her beloved Secchan having an unexpected, but very very vast, increase of wealth

Now she could finally feel like herself and Secchan could be on the same level as eachother without Setsuna's sense of inferiority, nor her habitual self imposed restrictions that seemed to hold Setsuna back from truly opening up to her

_"Maybe now…Maybe we can finally be close. Maybe she can finally have fun like we used to!"_ she thought with an air of giddiness, and a look of extreme delight lighting up her face, as though all her worries and problems had all of a sudden floated away with a single moment, like being on a long journey, and finally coming back home

_"Secchan!" _she screamed in her mind, now ready to jump the young Samurai, despite the embarrassment it may cause her

However, she was sadly blocked by an unexpected burst of students in her way like a wall, all unleashing an onslaught of questions

though it was to be expected. They're desks were rather far apart

"So your loaded now, Sakurazaki-san!?" Haruna nearly yelled out

"Totally rolling in it!?" exclaimed Makie

"Rich, like Ayaka!?" cried out Yuuna to the Swords girl

"Completely Well off!?" all but, yelled Misa

"Um…yeah…something like that…" responded Setsuna to the first few questions, only to be bombarded with a hundred thousand more

She was afraid this would happen, being treated like a suspect for interrogation. She would have liked to reveal this information later, or whenever they found out. At least that way, she could prolong and otherwise spare herself form this battering of questions

But, luckily, her prayers were answered by a welcomed external force

**DING DONG DANG**

Ah…That was the bell. Well then Class dismissed" said Negi out to his improperly placed students, who he would have wished could have stayed in their seats, though he knew this was a foolish and overly merciful request

"Well! Gotta Go!" Called out Setsuna to the mass of people before her, and was abruptly out the door

"Wait! Come back!" called out Kazumi, who was looking forward to an interview with the new millionaire

"Well…She's gone" said Chao with a sigh, seeing that her watch told her that Kazumi's rental time was up

"We'll be taking that back now" said Chao to the paparazzi

"Alright, Fine" said Kazumi, reluctantly handing over the useful little device

Nearly the entire class shrugged at the Millionaire's unexpected charge out the door, but some of the more enlightened students expected that. Whichever way, they also dismissed themselves from the classroom, some of them hoping to at least catch up with her Setsuna, though some of them knew better than to underestimate her running speed, as was a painful lesson to Haruna and Yue

Negi also went to his lunch, hoping to dive into the delicious Bento box lunch that Konoka had prepared for him

Asuna was also leaving, though not at the speed of some of her classmates

_"Poor girl…she never stood a chance"_ thought Asuna at having seen her friend and swords teacher burst out the door like lightning

"You coming Konoka?" said Asuna to her best friend, who was still sitting in her desk quietly

however, Konoka just sat there inaudibly, with her eyes hidden beneath her bangs

"Konoka?" said Asuna worriedly to her normally cheerful friend, who usually showed more enthusiasm at going to lunch, and who more often was the first one to come to her side and ask her to lunch

then, she answered after a short pause

"No. It's okay. I'll catch up to you later" responded Konoka softly

"Well…Okay…" said Asuna back, curious about her friends irregular behavior

Then, she thought of what it might be

_"Konoka must be disappointed about Setsuna-san leaving like that. I bet she wanted to congratulate her and everything…"_ thought Asuna in sympathy for her friend

"Well…Okay then…Bye…" said Asuna Dully, deciding it would be better to leave Konoka to her own devices

However, She couldn't be more mistaken

_"Okay…Time to Go capture Secchan!"_ said Konoka Excitedly to herself

rather than be saddened about her Secchan's escape had been motivational. The thrill of the hunt felt energizing to her, so she was defiantly not discouraged

"Here We Go!" Cheered Konoka, raising her arm in the air

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd better get a move on!" said Setsuna to herself as she tried to find a good place to hide till the usual chaos died down

she decide it was a good idea to hide on the rooftop for the lunch hour, thinking perhaps it would be enough to hope that no one would think to look there

But, as she near-ran down the hallway, she was suddenly caught off guard by a strange pink line coming at her and wrapping around her wrist

"W-what in the!" she exclaimed in surprise at what seemed like a lasso attaching around her arm

"There you are Sakurazaki-san!" called out a familiar bouncy voice

then, she saw the "Pink Albatross", member of the infamous Baka Rangers, Baka Pink approaching

"Uh-Makie-san!" said Setsuna, totally caught off guard, and beginning to question whether her, usually, alert reflexes were still up to par, after being so easily ensnared by a simple pink ribbon, that had a curiously high degree of strength, not to mention the even stranger strength extent of the wielder

this class was truly filled with many odd characters

_"And I thought I had an unusual background…" _she lightly thought

"Sakurazaki-san. I was wondering if you would be willing to donate some kind of amount to the Academy gym program" she said, bearing her memorable merry smile

"Uh-wha-I mean…I-I-I I'm Sorry!" she managed to stutter out, then managing to free herself from the frighteningly tight gripped ribbon from her wrist and Break into another high speed run

"W-wait! I was Just Joking!" called out Makie, but it was too late. Setsuna was already gone in the expansive distance of the long hallway, completely into the exact opposite direction of the stairwell to the rooftop

and with that, she was off

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuna-san was right. Some people might try to ask money favors!" said Setsuna panting, wishing she hadn't exerted all her energy towards darting out of the classroom

She felt like she had a moment of relaxation when she all of a sudden heard a somewhat dorky voice, with a voice that had a thick Chinese accent to it

she then, to her chagrin, saw the same two familiar scientist approaching

"Hi there, Sakurazaki-san" began Satomi, with a friendly wave

"Um…Hello…" said Setsuna flatly, seeming to see what would likely happen next

"We were just wondering…you don't suppose you'd like to…" said Chao calmly, seeming to have a thought that she had difficulty expressing

"Um, Yes, Go on" said Setsuna defeatedly, not thinking of much of a way to politely run away in the middle of a conversation

"You know earlier, we had an auction to whoever wanted to use the mindreading device , and you didn't seem too interested" said Chao, sounding like she had a point she was still yet to reach, though Setsuna could easily see what she was about to say next

"So We were thinking that, after learning about your suddenly being rich, you might want to give it a try, seeing as your very likely to win an auction, we thought we'd just come straight to you" finished Chao, seeming like that was a lot to say in one sentence

"A mindreading device?" responded Setsuna, then going into hypothetical thought

"I think you look interested" said Satomi, sounding like the question was already fulfilled

_"Well...actually…I've always wanted to know what Ojou-sama was thinking about…So I can Protect Her Better!" _she thought to herself panicking at what she had just thought about, and beginning to blush her trademark blush, hoping the two weren't listening to her thoughts

Of course, for someone to suddenly blush during conversation in a deep thought was quite out of the ordinary, so the two scientists couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Of course, after some thought into what may cause Setsuna to suddenly blush during conversation, they both laughed lightly to themselves

_"She couldn't make it anymore obvious…" _said Satomi with a light giggle

_"Ugh! Why Did I Think That!_" she said to herself scoldingly, looking ready to literally kick herself

"So-o-o-o, do you wanna rent it?" asked Chao, looking more than ready to hand it over this very moment

"Uh…I'm Sorry! No!" she exclaimed, and with that, she was, once again, off into the distance

"Hey Wait! Come Back!" called out Satomi, but it was too late. She was already gone

"I was thinking the engineering department could use more funding. Too bad" said Satomi with a disappointed shrug

"Maybe next time…" said Chao hopefully, though not putting much faith into that thought  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna was still running down the hall with enough speed to trounce Misora

she would have liked to slow down because, in all honesty, she had yet for think of were she was running to

and sadly, because of this, she ended up not so much running into some road to a hiding place, but instead into a person

**CRASH!**

Setsuna fell to the ground with a loud thud, gripping one hand on her head, and the other on her bottom which she fell on very hard and painfully

_"I should really watch where I'm going…" _she thought to herself, once again wondering if her powerful senses were weakening at all

as for the other person involved in the collision, it was one of the last people she would have liked to run into

"Good. I've found you Sakurazaki-san" said the other, with a tone of triumph in her voice, though it was hard to notice triumph when she was on the ground

_"Oh boy. This isn't going to be good" _said Setsuna to herself in fret about what would happen next

it was Kazumi, and Setsuna certainly wasn't happy about it

"I was meaning to get an interview with you earlier, So now's as good a time as any, right?" looking ready to quiz the poor girl, seating herself down in a conveniently placed chair in the hallway

"I guess…" said Setsuna, her graciousness not allowing her to refuse

_"Damn my good manners" _she said spitefully to herself, also seating herself in another conveniently placed chair

_"suspicious…" _she thought as she pulled up the irregularly placed chair

"Okay I'll start now"

"Alright..."said Setsuna, not looking forward to this

"Love interests…" said Kazumi with an air sly knowing, holding a recorder in her right pocket to finally get a confession from the samurai girl on tape

"WHAT! No! I Just-NO!" said Setsuna covered in red from head to toe, though it seemed like Asakura was being sarcastic. As to what parts of her question were sarcastic, She would rather not know

"Alright Fine. Forget I asked. So, When were you born?"

"Asakura-san, You already know"

"Okay, okay, That's irrelevant"

"My birthday's irrelevant"

"Never mind. Special skills?"

"You know that too…"

"Do I? I sure do here a lot about your singing abilities. And your Gaming abilities. Plus, she says your pretty good at working up a sweat with Asuna. She has to open a window when you guys walk in"

"Wh-what!? That is-I mean-What!? Window?" exclaimed Setsuna. She didn't know whether to blush about the earlier comments, oddly coming from the interviewer, or whether to be offended at the window comment

_"How insulting" _she said to herself, though she would have been fine with hearing it from Konoka, she didn't know Konoka be the type to tell that kind of information, so she didn't know how Asakura would have found out

then it hit her

_"That little device…" _she said to herself suspiciously

"Asakura-san, did you read Ojou-sama's mind…?" she said, an air of annoyance building on her face as the same kind of look aggressively inquisitive look appeared on her face as she approched the now worried looking interviewer

"I…Um…Gotta Go!" yelled out the sly reporter as she broke into a mighty run surprising Setsuna with her almost inhuman speed

_"She really is good at making her getaway's" _said Setsuna to herself, though of course not really looking forward to chasing down one of the people she was just hiding from

"Well you certainly do seem to be getting popular…" said a calm and cool voice

"Huh…?" went Setsuna as she turned to where the voice was coming from

and of course, it was Mana

Setsuna was always surprised at her capability to simply appear like that as if from nowhere, like a shadow on the wall. If anything, it was a bit creepy

"Tatsumiya-san…" said Setsuna to the tenacious gunner she recognized as Comrade

"Actually, I was looking around for you too"

_"I thought she would be…" _

"So what do you want…?" said Setsuna with a sigh, only asking by habitual custom, though she already knew the answer

"We both know that your tab with me is pretty big. Now that you have the money, How about paying me back" said Mana composedly, her her tone saying that it was simply business rather than petty mooching, as Setsuna prefered to think of it as

"Actually, I was keeping from asking you for a bit. Just because you seemed…busy" said Mana, forwardly describing how merciful her request was, though her voice was merciless toned as always

"Okay, fine" said setsuna, reaching into her skirt pocket to pull out a checkbook

One other morning, while looking through her belongings for her training outfit, she came across this checkbook themed with Kyoto Samurai's on it

She couldn't particularly discern why it is she would have a checkbook among her belongings, but she could distinctly remember getting it as a Christmas present, Ironically from Mana

She also distinctly remembers being disoriented at receiving this on Christmas

She'd said it before, and she would say it again

_"Greedy Mana…"_ she thought resentfully at her "Comrade"

"Here you go. How much?" asked Setsuna, though not sounding very enthusiastic about asking

"Hmmm…I'd say…after Two year's of Demon hunting...7,000$" she said very calmly

"7,000$!" Setsuna exclaimed in complete and total shock, looking as though she may fall over from pure Shock. She could already here her, currently, empty wallet begin to scream, even if she knew she had the money, such a sum at such a sudden moment seemed like daylight robbery

"Your not holding out on me, are you?" said Mana interrogatively, looking more imposing than usual

"Alright, Fine. Here you go" said Setsuna with a very apparent air of annoyance, she reluctantly wrote down the amount and handed it over to her "Partner" though she certainly felt betrayed

"Pleasure Doing business with you Setsuna" said Mana with a wry and Crafty Smile that she didn't show very often

_"Yeah, Pleasure when I'm the one giving the money…" _said Setsuna to herself, glaring resentfully at her devious comrade

"Well alright, I'll leave you to your business then" said Mana, Taking her leave

"Alright then. Good Bye" said Setsuna to her comrade, quite frankly happy to see her off with her money and also glad to have that unpleasant little interval out of the way

She would have liked to be done with this, but she heard another, more pleasant, voice off into the distance

"Secchan!" she heard

"Oh Boy!" said Setsuna to herself

She knew what was coming next, but she was happy that no people were around. Otherwise, she wouldn't have run down this way

and, as Asuna had warned, She was toppled over by a sudden leap by an adorable princess

**GLOMP**

"Secchan! Congratulations!" said Konoka starring down at the petite swordsgirl whom she had just sent tumbling over and landed on top of

and of course, Konoka being on top of her caused her a blush to beat all her blushes this day

"Kono-chan!" exclaimed the flabbergasted Samurai, unable to refer to her by her official name because of far to much embarrassment

However, much to Setsuna's thankful relief, Konoka got up off of her and instead put on her medicating smile that seemed to always calm Setsuna, if not make her blush a little more

"Secchan. I was thinking that we should go to Harajuku later. You can exchange your winnings and we can bring you on a much needed shopping spree" said Konoka with her cheery grin

"O-Ojou-sama…" said Setsuna uncomfortably

"Secchan! Please Stop Calling me That!" said Konoka as she gave Setsuna a much deserved **WHACK** across the head with her trademark mini-mallet

"Oww!" went Setsuna as she received her "Punishment", holding her tender noggin and rubbing it

"Now say "Kono-chan" said Konoka instructingly

"Uh-yes! Kono-chan" said Setsuna, struggling less than usual at saying it, perhaps because of getting better at doing so

"So what do you think of my idea Secchan" Asked Konoka, still wearing her joyful smile

"Uh…Sounds Great Kono-chan" answered Setsuna back, whether she actually cared for the idea or not, though she knew it was impossible to refuse when Konoka put on that almost infamous smile

"Okay!" said Konoka happily at her Secchan's agreement

With that, the Lunch bell rang to signifying their coming back to class, and Setsuna couldn't be happier about it

**DING DONG DANG**

"Aww! And I wanted to spend lunch with you Secchan" said Konoka with a disappointed pout, That made Setsuna nearly cringe and wish that lunch were longer, dispite how she was but a single moment ago, welcoming the sound of that bell

_"She looks so disappointed…" _thought Setsuna to herself, and now feeling unhappy about at first feeling happy about the lunch hour being over. As though it made her feel some form of untraceable shame

"Well, let's get back to class Kono-chan" said Setsuna to Konoka logically, only making Konoka's pout more noticeable and, to her, totally irresistible

Then she thought of an idea that would hopefully medicate her disappointment, because she knew she was incapable of watching Konoka pout for very long without being saddend herself

"Maybe later, when we go to Tokyo, We can stop for icecream" said hoping that pout of hers would be replaced by a smile

"Okay!" said Konoka joyously, perfectly regaining her cheerful demeanor as though nothing at all had happened

Setsuna was quite surprised by her very sudden change in behavior, looking spirited about going back to class

as though her extremely dramatic disappointment had been an act to get her to say something like "Let's Go for Icecream" and she'd completely fell for it like an ermine in a beartrap

_"What a Sneaky Girl…"_ thought Setsuna, now giving Konoka a mock glare, though she knew it was impossible to maintain as long as Konoka was wearing that lovable smile that made her melt, and soon, she had completely forgiven Konoka

"Secchan. Let's go back to class, and remember, you promised me you'd go to Harajuku with me after school" said Konoka, giving Setsuna reminder after only a few minutes

"I know, Kono-chan" said Setsuna to the endearing princess, nearly hiding the fact that she was looking forward to it

and so, thet accompanied eachother back to class, regardless of what people might say if they walked through the door together

Setsuna didn't have much else to say to her beloved Ojou-sama, so the walk back was quiet, but they didn't need to speak to feel connected. They already were

Having seen that smile of Konoka's had made all her worries about being pestered by her classmate entirely melt away, So for the moment, all she needed to do was think about her trip to Harajuku with Konoka, and look forward to it

**a Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl**

**Part 2-Catch That Little SwordGirl!**

**END**

authors ramblings:WHEW!! That was Tough! THE NEXT LONGEST CHAPPIE IN MY ENTIRE(two fic) HISTORY!!!

Like I said before, your reviews helped, and I think I'm looking forward to writing the next one, so the regular readers are gonna be happy

all in all, Review if you Like!

as you read, I'm going to make it a tradition to have Konoka **WHACK** Setsuna over the head if she forgets the most important Rule  
**#1. NEVER SAY OJOU-SAMA!**

That'll be a common thing in my fics, so you can look forward to Secchan being punished repeatedly(Unless of course she's smart enough to start saying Kono-chan)

Writing about their adventure in Harajuku/Tokyo might be pretty fun!(Kono-chan and Secchan on an Adventure!)

although origional idea's are gonna be hard to come by…

Well anyway

(Tips his Fedora) Good Day to you


	4. Adventure in Harajuku and a Lullaby

**If She Had a Million Dollars**

**Chapter 1**(Readers Yelling) STILL!!!

**Part 3-Shopping Spree in Harajuku and a Lullaby**

Hello Again!

GOMENNASAI!!! I deeply apologize for the horrifically long update! My internet was down for a little while! SO You can look forward (disappointed) to an EXTRA long chappy! So this will probably be better than usual with More refinement (though not very likely…) THIS WILL NOT BE A RUSH JOB!!!(Like most of my previous work…)

and again, sorry…

It seems I'm actually Getting Good Feedback for this Odd Li'l Fic!(And here I thought it was Stupid…is It! Are you People Humoring me !? Just Kidding!)

The odd thing is that in the course of three chapters my reviews for it have doubled over my last work(SnowDay must have been REALY badly written…)  
and poor SnowDay has only gotten half that amount in it's three chapters...

You know the drill! ANOTHER Chapter about something close to a Date Between these two! (There're probably too many in the world…And Here's Another One!)

I'd like to let you know that this fic has enough Idea's for the plot to fill a few more chapters (hope I can write that much…)

In fact, I have a conclusion in mind as well, so I'm not wasting time(yours and my own)

and Again, I'd like to thank the Reviewers

You Guys are the best!(unless your humoring me!)

nanaimoanimefan-Greedy Greedy Greedy Mana…but Still funny to write! "Keep up the Good Work"? It's Good Work!? Wow…Good Work…Wow…  
PS: here on the island, there're REAL ermines. They make this high pitched squeaking sound, and they run along the beach , plus they're actually quite cute looking(I MAY be thinking of Minks…)

Ari Matoya-I WILL NOT stop the tradition of Targeting Secchan! She HAS to be targeted! Or She Won't Blush As Much! We Cannot Allow That To Happen! SHE MUST BLUSH!!! (Raises Fist into the air)  
also, I've already read your fic. I think I remember leaving a review as well.  
Sorry If I Didn't!

Also, I plan to continue to use "Convenience" as a Blush Weapon against Secchan(SHE MUST NEVER STOP BLUSHING!!!)

Who knows, I may even get her to slip up and say "Ojou-sama" just for the fun of punishing Her!

Rinoa-Hime-YAY! PLUSHIES AND COOKIES!!! (Sticks both in Glass Case) I'll stick in More KonoSetsu with This Chapter! And don't worry…I'll continue to find ways to keep her punishment going (SHE MUST CONTINUE BEING PUNISHED!!!)

Ultima-kun-Who'da Thunk it, Huh? I sure wouldn'a.  
I Guess I'll try to give it a good ending (if I can…)

Little Wolf 713-a Date…maybe…

also, Yes, your going to get shot very soon(Gun shot is heard)  
RUN!!!

xSojix-You Love It? Holy-Wow! My Fic is Loved! BONZAI!!!

also, I said before that I'd like to be a better speller, but am not…  
I'm simply bad with grammar…sorry…

Now That I've thanked the Merciful Reviewers  
ON WITH THE FIC!

The Day was short and Sweet after the two got into class along side eachother

while it's true, they did encounter teasing from the class for walking through the door together, much to Setsuna's embarrassment while Konoka giggled about it, the class went by smoothly without much more bumps in the road or more teasing, much to Setsuna's relief

She didn't think she could take much more of her blood rushing today, though she prepared herself to suffer the same on her shopping spree with Konoka after school

She knew better than to hope for a day with less blushing, when she'd already spent the day doing so

It simply wasn't at all likely that her blushing was over just yet

Time tediously passed in Negi's lesson, as it would when someone was waiting in anticipation, and soon, the School Bell rang uneventfully, but like a chorus for the impatient two, both immensely looking fotward to their day out

So with that, they were out the class door and ready to head out to Harajuku, hopefully without much more teasing

This was an unlikely hope

"It's time to go Secchan!" called out Konoka happily, as she bounce from her seat perkily, demonstrating her exitment with her hearty smile

"Coming, Kono-chan!" called back Setsuna as she packed up her things and followed closely behind, as though she were a child in fear of getting lost or left behind

This of course, caused many stares and then a flood of whispers, turned to giggles, and then to full fledged teasing

"You two are gonna be alone all day, aren't you?" said Sakurako to them before they left through the door, a pleased smirk embellishing her features at her little comment which she hoped would stir the others into another amusing round of embarrassing comments

and it did

"If you two are gonna be alone, Make sure not to do TOO much together" said Fuuka, putting tremendous emphasis on "Too much", a pleased expression decorating her features as she hoped to continue the chain of remarks

"Alone ALL day. You Better not over-do it!" said Makie, looking quite proud of herself, seeming to gain some form of playful revenge for when Setsuna had run out on her earlier

_"Not Again!" _thought Setsuna to herself, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with more blushing until AFTER she got to Harajuku, but it had seemed like she was doomed to her fate of forever blushing, nor could she hope for some kind of mercy from whichever god controls mischief

Oddly enough, even in the spur of embarrassing comments and Setsuna's amusing attempts to defend her, and possibly Konoka's, Cheeks from reddening too much, Kazumi chose not be apart of it for once, which seemed odd to most of the participating students, but they merely shrugged it off, and went on with their smart-alecky remarks, while she sat tranquilly in her far left seat next to the window

Perhaps having something to do with Setsuna having cornered her earlier with her question about the mindreading device, and if she had read Konoka's mind, and she couldn't deny to herself that she had

If she were to go in and start her usual playful attacks, Setsuna could aggressively raise this question and soon everyone would be interrogating _her_ for some of the information she had on them, which she knew was quite usefully worthwhile information that they would wheedle out of her to keep from her use

So rather than suffer the consequences of whatever the students might do to her if they knew the things she knew, she decided to display some rather uncharacteristic meekness, and sit calmly in her chair, hoping to pass the time by making light conversation with her seat partner, and ethereal friend, who was smiling that her paparazzi friend wasn't tormenting the couple like she usually was, though as to why was a perfect mystery to the innocent little ghost

But even without the paparazzos input, The teasing went on fine without her

"Don't mind us. You two enjoy yourselves! Just have fun ALL DAY alone together. Just don't have TOO MUCH fun!" said Paru, bearing a wide grin about her suggestive comment, as the term "Too much" was once again given far "Too Much" emphasis, this seeming to be the final comment before Setsuna became aggressive and chastising, like sleeping bull being awoken

"How Many Times Do I have To Tell You, There is Absolutely Nothing at all going on! Please just leave us be" said Setsuna very defensively about what they were all saying, Hoping that it would quell their stare's, and So, she continued her insistent scolding of the group of bubbly junior high school girls, closely resembling an angry crow cawing without mercy for the passers ears, as she had hoped it might actually be enough to subdue their embarrassing observations that seemed more like interrogation under a lamp

Konoka on the other hand didn't seem to think saying it so forcefully was necessary. She certainly didn't mind being thought of as a couple, even when she did feel as though they acted like it sometimes, so she didn't understand why Setsuna was so defensive about it, even if she was uncomfortable about such things, Konoka didn't feel it was required to be terribly reproachful to them. She would have preferred that Setsuna let them have their fun, because their "Fun" amused her as well, seeing as she always enjoyed the sight of Setsuna's adorable blush

_"Secchan can be pretty silly, sometimes"_ thought Konoka to herself, as she watched her protector discipline the impish class, with more forceful reasons why it was wrong to say such things, though the fact that she was silly wasn't something that required a statment or even a single thought

It was simply true

But whichever way, rather than waste more time, she thought it better to hurry her guardian with an urging of haste, and hopefully get her to stop her offence against the now defenseless girls

"C'mon Secchan! Let's Go already!" cried out Konoka, nearly in a whining tone that she hoped would spur Setsuna to quicken her pace, and knock her out of her judgment session of the gaggle of girls, like it tended to

"Coming Ojou-sama!" responded Setsuna, then quickly covering her mouth when she realized that what she had just done would earn her another of her "Punishments", which she wasn't looking forward to

"Secchan!" wailed Konoka unhappily, a pouting frown covering her face which was the only part about "Punishment" that Setsuna enjoyed seeing, as she gave Setsuna one of her patented **WHACK**s

"Oww…" Setsuna whined at receiving another of her "Punishments", holding her sensitive head, still sore after all the **WHACK**'s she had been given today, which seemed to be building up in recent weeks after that memorable, but very unusual, snow fall, that had given them so many memories, but the **WHACK**'s had been the part that was burned into her memory the most

"Lets go then" said Konoka sweetly as she put away her trusty mini hammer wherever she put it away, as she took Setsuna by the hand and pulled her along with surprising strength, though only surprising to inexperienced onlookers, but not surprising to someone who had been taken by the arm by this girl so many times, to the point that she was trained to having her arm yanked off on a regular basis

"Okay, Kono-chan" said Setsuna, accepting Konoka's hand in her own, seeing it as an unspoken way of expressing her internal joy to going on a trip to Harajuku with her princess, and she certainly was happy to be on her way with the one she cared about wherever they went together, which was clear by how quickly she had forgotten about her "Punishment"

The mischievous class watched in smiling awe at the, would be, couple walking out the classroom door, hand in hand and smiling as they looked into each others eye's while walking towards they liberating door to there adventure in the fabled Harajuku

nearly the entire room gave a shared "Aww!" as the two left, only to cause Setsuna more blushing, like she thought she would  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Was So Boring! Now That it's out of the way, Let's go have fun, Secchan!" said Konoka, practically cheering in joy as she stepped onto the pavement as though doing a childish dance

"Alright Kono-chan" said Setsuna with a calm smile, as she watched the lively girl nearly prance along the sidewalk in her overwhelming joy that was in clear display by her vigorous spring in her step as she strolled along merrily

The two had just gotten back from exchanging Setsuna's winnings and opening up a bank account for Setsuna to store her newly gained vast riches

Konoka warned her that it wouldn't be safe walking around with such a large sum and that it would be smarter to store it away so it could gain interest, though the terms Konoka had used were quite foreign to Setsuna, and the only word that she immediately remembered was "Interest", though whether that had something to do with how "Interesting" listening to Konoka speak in complicated phrases had been to her, given how cute it was

Setsuna had never been very good with money nor had she needed to be. She simply never had enough of it to have to worry about things like banking or managing, so she never learned a thing about it

She'd only scarcely even taken a step into a bank I her life, and she was still a bit disoriented to walk into one after so little time spent in them, only to suddenly deposit a vast sum to them in a single visit

but thankfully, Konoka was here to teach her about this complicated matter of managing money, and Setsuna regarded her as the best teacher she had ever had, with no offence meant to the pleasingly sweet child sensei, whom she respected with her every ounce, but in comparison to being taught by her ,smarter than people thought, princess, he was no match

"Okay Secchan. What d'you want to do first?" asked Konoka, looking happy to see her guardian in her first ever real shopping spree, and to be beside her for it, as though a teenage girl's first ever shopping spree was a sacred thing, and spending it with them was an honor among honors

Setsuna surveyed the area, looking around for something she and Konoka could do together, hoping for something that would fit the part of a store that one would go to on a shopping spree, doing so with a bias of what would be more fun for Konoka, as she had done this purely by habit

She had taken out at least 500$ for the day and chosen to take her sword with her just in case. She would rather not be the cause of a mugger attacking them just because she was carrying ample amounts of money, and end up allowing Konoka to be in danger, because the thought of Konoka being in danger because of her was her greatest fear, being among the major reasons why she had avoided Konoka for the first two years of her coming to the Academy

She had been able to, somehow, convince Konoka to permit her to take her sword with her for their day out

She remembered it clearly now…

_**FLASHBACK** _

"Lets head out Secchan!" called out the vivacious young girl from around the corner of the quaint dorm apartment, already at the door to near-sprint from the threshold

"Coming Kono-chan!" called back Setsuna to her princess, from the main living area of the dorm, standing ready to leave atop the cozy dorm rug that paid snug compliment to the soles of her feat, whether they were layered by socks or not, this sensation telling her how well kept the room was

"I just have to grab something!" said Setsuna, as she made her way across the room to where her sword laid, propped gently against Asuna's desk in a dignified arrangement, befitting it's intricate and elegant design

_"I'd better not forget this"_ thought Setsuna to herself as she gripped the weapon, as the all too familiar feel of the sheaths wood pressed lightly against her slender hands, the undrawn weapon in her light grasp, holding it relaxingly with her index finger in the trusty carrying strap, that had always been of good aid to her, as though signifying the merit and worth of the weapon itself

"Secchan, what are you up to?" said Konoka, her pleasantly soft voice coming from around the dorm corner, beginning sound slightly impatient due to her understandable eagerness, clearly displaying the strength of her anticipation, along with the enthusiasm in her voice that seemed to go a bit stronger or rather higher, somewhat inapt to her usual calm and soft sounding voice

Then, as she peeked her head around the dorm room corner curiously, she glanced her guardian living up to her title of protector, as she picked up her reliable weapon in her hands, bearing the look of being perfectly equipment to go on a shopping spree in one of the most trendy places in Tokyo, though why such a bizarre thought would ever enter her mind and endure was beyond her

"Secchan? You're not actually going to take that? Are you?" asked Konoka, with a hint of unpleasant surprise, as she watched Setsuna bring unnecessary gravity and seriousness to the day out with her uncalled weapon that to Setsuna seemed like the most basic thing in the world

"Actually Kono-chan, I am" said Setsuna quite simply, as though it should come as no surprise whatsoever, clearly displaying her naivety on the basic behavior of a casual day out, as she took her weapon instinctively that should have been an instinct forgotten for this day, but she was never one to easily break old habits, being such a creature of habit, and having the foundation of her living preference built completely upon habit

"But Secchan! You can't take that! This is supposed to be a relaxed Day" said Konoka, clearly disapproving of Setsuna taking her tenacious, but needlessly foreboding weapon with her, hoping that her whine or her puppy dog eyes would be enough to convince Setsuna to leave the useful in battle only, tool at home for at least one day, as she increased the strength of her childish expression in hopes of being more effective in her argument like it usually did when trying to sway Setsuna to do something

Setsuna however, never really left her dorm without it. It was like going without oxygen. She simply couldn't go out without it, be it because of her diligence to protect Konoka, or an unverifiable attachment to it, not meant to be understood by outsiders, seeming to take pleasure in being in its presence or being beside it at all times, though whether this was due to convention or her boundless trust in battle to her protective tool being that it had always been beside her for all her clash's essentially trusting her life to it, no one really knew

It was also perhaps due to it representing her protecting of Konoka, and so being beside it could make her feel as though she was completing her life's goal

For whatever reason she was so greatly attached to it, it seemed as though being close to the weapon and cherishing it was some form of repayment along side her great want to respect it

"Kono-chan. I'm cannot go without this sword. It goes against my duties as your protector" said Setsuna, sounding very official as though she were speaking to some high political figure, though in her defense, she was

Beside that overly consuming sense of duty, she felt naked without her trusted weapon, like it was her own child to never be without

"Secchan" began Konoka calmly

"Now that you're rich, I don't think you should have any obligation to protect me anymore. I think you should be less serious from now on" Said Konoka calmly, hoping to convince Setsuna to break away from her self-obligatory bodyguard duties, though she wasn't asking Setsuna to end her work completely, but rather, She simply wanted Setsuna to be less driven by her need to protect

As far as Konoka saw it, they were both on the same level now, and Setsuna could be a little bit more joyful or let her guard down a little bit more, or at least act more casual to some degree befitting a young girl in her mid teens

Setsuna however, wasn't thinking the same thing so much, or at all for that matter

"Kono-chan. It doesn't matter, nor will it ever matter, what happens to me. I could have all the riches of the world, and I would still protect you" said Setsuna, almost poetically, a tone of need going far beyond mere obligation, almost entirely breaking away from her usual stoic speech pattern

"As I said before, Protecting you gives me all the happiness I could want" continued Setsuna, sounding calm and yet friendly, her stance unflinching through every word, as she stated her pride as a Body guard, looking honored to be beside Konoka as her protector, and hold this mighty weapon in her hands as a symbol of that protection

"As Long as I can protect you, I'll be happy" ended Setsuna, giving Konoka a warm smile, looking like something that had rubbed off on her thanks to the time she had spent in all these past few months with the girl she was standing across from this very moment, her carefree expression almost like one coming from an average and more cheerful junior high school girl

although normally Konoka's Puppy eyes were irresistible to Setsuna, but for once Konoka found herself totally mesmerized by Setsuna speaking so passionately about her duty, as though it were convincing to the point of persuading the gods to listen well

Konoka, unable to do much otherwise, decided to allow Setsuna to keep her weapon with her, seeing as she did seem to be pretty attached to it anyway, and her words were actually quite persuasive, as though Setsuna had put a spell on her

"Okay Secchan. I guess you can take that with you" said Konoka, conforming to her knights wishes without the slightest hint of argument or disapproval

"Alright then, Kono-chan" said Setsuna, happy to be beside the two most important things in her world: her sword and her Princess, making it seem like this was likely to be the most perfect day she could hope to have, like some wonderful creation of someone's imagination come true, like a dream

so with that, they were off on an adventure to Harajuku

_**FLASHBACK END** _

Setsuna still felt as though she had perhaps overdone it a little bit with her near-speech about the importance of her duties

Some people regarded her as being uptight and overly serious, though whether she took insult to this was unknown to most and undecided to her. Because of being "uptight" she wasn't common to saying anything that would be viewed as poetic or anything close to a charismatic speech

She'd been not much to speaking of how much protecting Konoka had meant to her, so she'd more often left those thoughts aside with a barrier of calm duty fulfillment, that had seemed to always work anyways

"_Maybe that was a little much_" she said to herself bashfully, as she slightly regretted being so openly passionate and generally showing a more sensitive side of herself that she'd often preferred to keep pushed down within herself, or in this sort of situation, in the pit of her stomach

"Secchan!" called out Konoka merrily to her protector

"Whah!?" exclaimed Setsuna with sudden shock, as she was knocked out of her thoughts by the always distracting voice of her princess, preferring to sacrifice her attention on whatever she was thinking about to give her interest to her Princess

"Secchan. Weren't we deciding were we should go first?" said Konoka inquiringly, innocently holding her index finger close to her mouth to emphasize her curiosity, though her naïve and innocent expression and body language only served to make Setsuna blush a little more with how overwhelmingly cute she was when doing such childlike, but still very adorable, actions

"Um…how about…no…um…" Setsuna continued to mumble unintelligibly while looking about, turning her head randomly to all the many fun or trendy looking stores that surrounded her, struggling not to be in the way of passing people as she stood to think, though doing so futilely, as she was nearly pushed over by a particularly rushing shopper, though whether they're purpose for such hurried movements was important or frivolous, she'd prefer to keep out of her thought

"How about there?" suggested Konoka, indicating what looked to Setsuna like a Karaoke bar, lightly lit by humble signs as an advertising decoration, that looked quite questionable for it's advertising power for how weak it's light seemed, yet still seemed to have a pleasantly quaint feel to it

"Um…alright. Sure. Let's go there" said Setsuna, though it didn't seem to be something one would do on a shopping trip, it certainly looked fun, even if she wasn't planning to sing at all, and hoping Konoka wouldn't make an attempt to coerce her into any embarrassing performances

"Let's go Secchan!" said Konoka eagerly, as she took Setsuna by the hand with delight

Setsuna of course blushed at this, but preferred to not say anything and just let Konoka cart her along with her childlike glee, that was always, to Setsuna's continuing smiles, along side her usual behavior

The two entered into the semi-dim Karaoke bar, looking for some good seats to sip drinks relaxingly and listen to people sing, before actually doing any singing themselves, though Setsuna wasn't aware that any stage performances would be involved when she complied to coming here, nor did she need to know, as Konoka preferred to keep it

They found there table. A small round marble, or at least what looked like marble table near the front of the stage to listen better to the performers

As always, Setsuna had pulled out a chair for Konoka to seat herself, as though she were some kind of servant who expected her princess to take her actions normally as though it were convention, but this wasn't to be expected like Setsuna had hoped

"Secchan. You don't have to take out a chair for me like that. It isn't necessary" said Konoka instructionally; hoping that maybe she for once could pull out a chair for Setsuna, whether Setsuna liked it or not

"Kono-chan. It is a required custom that I seat you. As a princess, you're normally supposed to except it without hesitation" said Setsuna, seeming to think that Konoka need not oppose her actions like she was, being that the swordsgirl was still a slow learner in the ways of casual behavior

"Secchan. If don't want to be seated. I want to seat myself. You don't have to act like a servant like that" said Konoka, trying to hopefully convince Setsuna of this, though she was a hard nut to crack, given her formal upbringing, which was an upbringing Konoka was happy to ba away from, Formal O-miai's or not

However, Setsuna didn't budge and still stood at the tables side, holding the chair by it's upper backrest out for Konoka to sit, being persistent as always as she continued to hold out the soft chair

"How about this" said Konoka, walking over to Setsuna's side of the table for some reason, or at least a reason that Setsuna was dense to, as she had been totally lost as to what Konoka was up to

And with that, Konoka took Setsuna's chair by it's top half, and pulled it away politely, signaling for Setsuna to sit with her hand extended as a signification of her own formality

"Please be seated, Secchan" said Konoka with her usual warm smile, as she spoke in her most formal voice she could put on even if this made her seem even cuter seeing as she came off more as a young child trying to act like a grownup to impress the adults, doing this while she acted like the servant instead of the princess between them which seemed like a forbidden act to Setsuna

"K-Kono-chan…" went Setsuna weakly as she stood at the tables waist hight side with hesitation to accept Konoka's generosity, seeing it as some kind of taboo

"Just sit Secchan" said Konoka, a smile still decorating her features, dispite how persistent Setsuna was being, as she continued to stand behind the chair with her hand out in a signification gesture to accept her offer and sit

"B-but Kono-chan…" said Setsuna, attempting to say anything at all to convince Konoka to take her rightful place as the princess and sit down in her vacant and outspread seat

"Secchan!" said Konoka, now forcefully, her lack of her seconds past smile beginning to scare Setsuna with how commanding it sounded

"I order you to sit!" said Konoka compellingly, her voice taking on a less than cheerful tone, as she used her political power over Setsuna to make her accept her own Princess's kindness

"Yes!" went Setsuna quickly, looking like a defeated beta wolf submitting to the leaders dominance

Without any hesitation, Setsuna sat herself at her outstretched seat, as Konoka gently pushed her chair into the tables edge enough for her arms to rest comfortably, regaining her usual lighthearted smile

"There you go Secchan. Are you comfy?" said Konoka regaining her friendly tone, as she stood behind Setsuna's chair, still lightly gripping the end of the seats backrest, ready to adjust in any fashion to meet Setsuna's needs

"Yes…" said Setsuna quietly, no sound of resistance in her voice as she sat comfortably, laying her elbows down on her end of the table to show Konoka how comfortable she was

"Good" said Konoka with a pleased smile as Setsuna took her openhandedness without any struggle, as she seated herself at ease in her matching chair across from Setsuna

And with that, the air turned calm and casual again, after their "Argument"

_"That was fun" _thought Konoka mischievously, looking quite pleased with herself, an almost victorious smile on her face, unlike her usual lighthearted one as Setsuna sat there with a defeated sigh emanating from her near-closed mouth

The poor Girl never stood a chance

Both now comfortably seated, they looked through the upbeat and casual menu, looking for something cold to drink, while listening to the amateur singers karaoke their hearts out

They had long ordered their drinks, as it seems a waitress had been on stand-by until their "Argument" was over

Setsuna had ordered a medium cola and Konoka had ordered a small rootbeer

the two sat in silent content, listening to the singers try their best, and deliver their best. More so, they sat in silent content because of being in eachother presence, that being the most pleasurable part of their time at the karaoke bar, seeming quite visible to the other patrons by how they smiled at eachother, giving some of them certain ideas, though whether these could be called the "Wrong" ideas was a mystery to any observer and even to the two participants themselves

they simply relaxed by eachother side for the time being, occasionally taking a sip of their less than cool drinks, formed from the careless relaxing they had done which in turn made their soft drinks begin to lose it's refreshing tang, but this didn't much matter to them as long as they could enjoy the formerly chilled beverages beside eachother, preferring to be at their table than sing, and perhaps embarrass themselves, though which of them was thinking of embarrassment was quite obvious

So they sat in comfortable silence at their charming round table in their pleasant moment, enjoying each other's company over their environment

until Konoka decided to move forward with her plan

"Secchan, I wanna go up and sing now" said Konoka with a calm smile, as she sat up from her seat, then taking a full gulp of her slightly stale root beer to quickly finish it off before it lost anymore fizz, or was taken away by a presumably unaware waitress, and began to walk toward the low stage with the reedy mic standing wobbly at the center where a spot light would normally go for a performer

"Alright then Kono-chan. Good Luck!" called out Setsuna to her princess, looking forward to hearing her soft voice on a microphone, smiling as she watched her walk toward the stage in her cheerful flounce, Setsuna then promptly thinking that wishing her luck wouldn't be necessary to someone gifted with a family born boatload of talents

Whether the manager was still calling them "Performers" was a thought better left away as not to daunt anymore singers, which still brought some money to the table with their initial fee's

whether she would be considered good didn't matter in the least to Konoka, as long as she could perform for her guardian, so she walked up to the stage with confident zeal

Konoka talked to the manager at the stage's side and asked him for a turn, as she turned over her fee. He gladly complied, hoping her voice would be something of an improvement to the common singers he had been hearing and inherently attract more business which was always a good thing and judging by the sound of her light voice, she would be good

he took her money, and instructed her on the use of the mic, after which asking her for her song selection, in which she picked an unusual choice, that would normally not be included in a Karaoke selection but which ever floated there boat was enough for him as long as he got their money and good business

As Konoka took her place on the undersized stage, a thin spotlight shinning on her, she began to speak for a moment, particularly looking towards the place where Setsuna was still sitting, as she waited intently for Konoka to start singing

"This is a Song I composed myself, and it goes out to someone in the audience" she said, taking a quick glance at Setsuna, and giving her a wink, causing Setsuna to redden a bit, as she saw Konoka take her place on the stage

Setsuna had been caught off guard by Konoka suddenly saying that she had wanted to go up and sing, and even more so when Konoka had said that she composed this song herself, and that it was dedicated to her

She had not expected that at all

with that, Konoka began to sing, as some suitable background music began to play

_Yawaraka i kaze hirahi ra Ka aten ni koboreruhikari  
suteki na neboke manako de  
ana ta wa aku bi nado hitotsu _

Setsuna listened to her begin the first vocal of the song, and she was already enthralled by the wonderfully calming sound of Konoka's sweet voice, that closely reminded her of a soothing lullaby, and even if she knew already that She would sound good, she hadn't expected her to sound quite this good

_sot to sot to shigusa mitsume nagara  
asano gohan wa  
nani shimasho_

as she continued to listen in awe, she was also captivated by how much the song brought out her cuteness, and how well her vocals went with the lyrics that Setsuna could truly believe she had composed herself

Then, Konoka went into her chorus

_Sugiteyuku jika n ga_ _hannari  
Tamagoyaki wa maaruku fu n yari_  
_yasashi i ega o ya ne nikkori  
douji ni (ohayou)'tte ittari _

_ko i no yumemiru nichiyoubi_

As Setsuna continued to listen to Konoka go into the chorus, she felt as though she were hearing the most beautiful sound in her life, though her personal bias of Konoka may have played a hand in that, as she had often looked at Konoka in the greatest of light, though given, she was usually seen in the greatest of light by onlookers

It was like remembering the Lullaby from so long ago that your mother once sang to you, and feeling at ease, as though all one's own worries and dreadful thoughts and memories could simply be gone, like footsteps on a wavy beach, as though the painful memories were weaker than the memory of the footprint being washed away by the tide

She could never account for such a sentiment, because of never having parents to give her such warm feelings, and feeling it for the first time was enough to make her want to cry with happiness or run up to the stage and hug Konoka with joy, though her restraint over her emotions kept her from doing either of these, seeing as one of these wishes was usually her common urge

by this point, Konoka had gone into her next verse, and it seemed as though she had the entire audience captivated by this point, as the many faces were listening to her every word intently, some looking ready to faint from wonder, and some of the men looking as though they may be infatuated with her, though she would likely politely decline like she did for all her annoying O-miai's, and meanwhile some of the females looked jealous of her Singing, and along side this, cursing the girl for the fact that she may be stealing away their boyfriends

_o n na no kowa dare dat te himitsu wo kaka ete i ru no  
hitori furu e cha u toki wa  
anata ga mamo o ote kudasa i_

Setsuna was nearly in a total daze built upon pure awe as she listened to her perfect princess begin her next verse, a dwelling wish for the lovely, but otherwise overlapping, background music to stop so she could hear only her Kono-chan's beautiful voice

_sot to sot to hana ga  
hiraku yo u ni  
hon to no ichi wo  
miserukara _

Setsuna looked quite overwhelmed by Konoka's singing, her sense of hearing in enough heavenly pleasure to make her other senses envious, though watching Konoka perform on a stage was certainly a treat for her eyes

In all this , she began to feel so taken by how lulling the music was, that it almost felt like she was being overtaken so greatly by it, that she was ready to fall into a deep and pleasant slumber

_Oko ot ta furi wo shite puk kuri  
fura i pa n juu! 'tte sawa i dari  
o i shi i hapu ni n gu de dok kiri  
kuchibiru ga furete shimat tari_

_So n na yumemiru nichiyoubi_

The end of the next chorus had enough power that Setsuna seemed to fell far to overtaken by it's slow moving pace and it's soothing sound that it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep

**_DREAM _**

"C'mon! Hurry up!" called out an energetic young girl running down a pleasantly broad dirt path lit by the rays of the afternoon sun

"Coming!" said a small girl with a wooden sword at her side, following along in a light stroll down the scenic road decorated by the pink remains of fallen cherry blossom petals, as she caught up with her friend with in a single running tread

both smiling as they walked down this road for a day together

The one girl was leisurely carrying a charming little picnic basket under her small arm while the other was carrying a miniature umbrella in her left arm alongside a soft blanket held in her right, both clasped in her unfirm grasp as she ambled along beside the pink kimono clad girl who was smiling her brightest at her, as though reflecting every emotion that was represented by this path they followed together

both girls walked side by side in their peaceful strides as they were showered by cherry blossoms, the warmth of the sun bearing down upon their relaxed kimono adorned selves as they felt the gentle caress of the soothing wind blow against there youthful faces as it whistled in it's calm breeze almost like singing welcomingly to them

They had both been planning a picnic on such a day as this, and it seemed as though the god's had heard their wishes and given them a beautiful day they had been wanting and they both certainly did seem grateful for it

as the two continued on their way, in which they then reached a beautiful clearing in the foliage near the end of the dirt path being shinned upon by the sunlight that had accompanied them on their short walk down the road that had been greater and greater with each step taken as the girls got closer to their destination, to then reach the amply spaced spot, free of many tree's at the near but still gifted by it's own shower of cherry blossom petals that blanketed the ground in it's own quiet grace like another gift that paid compliment to the sprawling grass that had the beauty of the greenest of meadows mixed with the pink of the cherry blossom petals that already layered the ground lightly and in their delicate elegance were quickly blown back to their foliage were they were born by the soft breeze that had stroked through the girls crown of hair only to be replaced by another fall of petals, as though nature itself was working diligently to preserve it's beauty as a gift to the two observers

It was a true picturesque moment that could only be overcome by the next moment to follow and so on, each moment made the greater by the mounting anticipation of the two witnessing this

as they made their way to the center of the clearing, walking as leisurely as they had down the dirt path, to the spot they had chosen, the one girl laying down the soft cotton blanket she had been carrying, setting it down with fastidious care to properly fit the beauty of the place before them and to pay proper compliment to the sweetess of her friend, after which she takes the brightly colored umbrella she took to preserve the loveliness of her companions soft skin, they had both been sporting a smile suitable for the attractiveness of this place

The other, after her friend was done, had opened her carefully made picnic basket she had packed with the utmost of care for this special day, after which she raised her various lunch items from the whicker confinement they had been given to welcome them into the shinning sunlight above that the two had been enjoying, the rays having lit up the homemade delights, they looked all the more appetizing because of it

they both sat in silent bliss as they ate their well prepared lunch among natures gifts to them, both seeming as though their greatest gift wasn't from nature but from eachother for their company, that the various beauties around them were only mere enrichments for their already perfect moment

and then, Nature gave them one more gift

"Look up There!" called out the pink kimono clad girl with sudden glee as she glanced something in one of the many cherry blossom decorated trees as she pointed up to the one particular sight in a tree she'd been astounded by

The one with the wooden sword lain at her side had quickly glanced up to the single tree her friend had designated, her wonder for the happening growing rapidly in only seconds to her friends indication as she turned her head

Up in on a single small branch among the naturally ornamented mass of them sat a small wooded birds nest in the throng of petals, with two petite birds who were magnificently tinted in a glorious array of color that looked like something the two could only see in a fantastic dream, both perched beside eachother, gently nestled in each others feathers in there single humble spot atop their chosen tree that looked like the most breathtakingly beautiful of all the trees in the wood

The two stunningly feathered creatures were sitting side by side, much like the two observers below, both looking as contented with their places splendor as the two onlookers below, and although impossible to tell by a humans ignorant eyes, they seemed to be taking pleasure in each other's company atop their branch sitting in their quiet harmony

"Aren't they beautiful?" asked the young girl to her also young friend who was still starring in awe at the two marvelous creatures before them, as though perching there to add to the two girls already superb time they were sharing together in this portrait like clearing

"They are…" responded the other young girl, seeming to be taken by the sight before them that made their time here all the sweeter, like nature was still trying to perfect their day with diligent care

and then, the most wonderful thing they could have hoped for happened. The birds began to sing their melodious tune that felt like a sudden bliss for any listeners ears

the two girls took in this song with welcoming ears like a soothing melody from the highest heavens had been given to them as some kind of present, both girls in a soothed bliss by the wordless song being played before them

the Mellifluous song playing like some great choir, it's sound filled air of the already perfect scene the two were enjoying, as even the wind beginning to cease it's whistle as though to listen intently to the wonderful sound

The one with the sword at her side was overtaken by the breathtaking chorus and soon felt herself beginning to fall to sleep into a deep and pleasant dream that could never match the delight of this moment. As she did this, she was being gently held in the welcoming arms of her friend who had laid the sleepy girl's head gingerly in her own lap as a soft place to doze, and the recipient girl had never felt a softer pillow

Then, the awake girl spoke to the other with her nodding head in the others lap, speaking in her most soothingly calm voice as not to wake the nearly sleeping girl

_"We should come here again. Right Secchan?" _

_"Secchan?"_

_"wha?"_ went a bemused girl

"Secchan!" she yelled

"Wha!?" exclaimed the now wide awake girl

"Secchan!" she whined "You fell asleep during my song!" said a peeved young princess, looking unhappily at her groggy guardian

"I…What?" responded a puzzled swordsgirl, who had yet to fully grasp the situation, given that she did just get back from a deep slumber

"I said that you fell asleep during my song!" said an apparently hurt Konoka, as she put on the unhappy expression of a hurt puppy, which broke Setsuna's heart to see

Setsuna, now completely grasping the situation at hand, began to vigorously apologize at her blunt actions

"My Deepest Apologies, Ojou-sama! I never meant to doze off like that!" said a very remorseful girl as she bowed repeatedly, standing up from her table, then looking even more regretful at what she had just done

"You Just Called Me Ojou-sama Again!" pouted the now totally peeved princess pulling out her minihammer

"I apologize for that too!" said the panicked swordsgirl, though futilely because it was already to late and with that, she received her "Punishment"

**WHACK!**

"Oww…" moaned the still regretful swordsgirl, having just received her fourth or fifth **WHACK **of the day that looked like they were building and didn't seem to be slowing down much either

"I'm deeply sorry for dozing off like that Kono-chan! I promise I'll never do it again!" said the Samurai solemnly, bowing once more, rejecting the pain of the small lump she was sporting on her head

But, Konoka said thye one most suprising hing Setsuna could have ever heard

"Aww, Don't do that!" said the now oddly less irritated princess

"Wha…?" went Setsuna with utter confusion, looking more lost than she had all day long, which was really saying something

"Well Actually…That was my plan all along. You're so Cute When you're sleeping! Though you do snore pretty loud" said Konoka, not regaining her usual smile, and instead sporting an even larger one,or rather, a grin

Setsuna looked beyond bewildered at what she ad just heard, and certainly looked surprised that the entire purpose for this endeavor into the Karaoke bar had been totally for the purpose of Konoka getting her to fall asleep so she could watch, though how Konoka had known before hand what she looked like when she was sleeping, Setsuna would prefer to remain unaware of

Then, Konoka looked quite unhappy to have inflicted such worry on her guardian for mere amusment

"I'm sorry. You're really cute when you're apologizing, but I guess I took it too far..." said the ashamed princess, bearing a look of embrrassment as she was now the one doing the bowing, which had to be one of the most heartbreking thing Setsuna had seen all day, being that apparently people tend to look cute when apologizing according to Konoka, and Setsuna now saw what she meant, given how much her expression begged for sympathy

"It's alright Kono-chan. I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway" said the immediately forgiving Swordsgirl, who was still slightly blushing about Konoka's remark about how loudly she snored, but still looked slightly forlorn to seeing her princess ashamed, at which she then placed her hand atop Konoka's left shoulder in to console her

"Oh Secchan..." went Konoka quietly as she looked into her guardians eyes, who stared back into her's

"You're so Kind" she said quieter the still as she lowered her head

The two looked about ready to hug each other, until they stopped to notice what was going on around them

Looking around her dimly lit surroundings, Setsuna could see that most of the people still had mesmerized expressions after Konoka had ended her performance, though most of them had now been overtaken by the sweet performance by the two who quickly forgave each other after all that had happened, and it seemed that the "Audience" had felt that it was the most adorable thing they had ever seen, some of the men looking ready to whistle, and the other people looking like they had seen something their day's, or even week's, cutest few moments

Setsuna blushed at how many stares they were getting and how the entirety of the Karaoke bar's patrons had seen what had just happened

it seemed that Konoka had realized this to, and was also blushing profusely as she stood across from her guardian, hoping to raise some kind of shield from the people behind her protector by moving a bit closer to her, which only made the stares worsen, causing the young princess's blush to worsen

The two, who would rather not continue to be the clientele's "show", had both promptly decided to leave the Karaoke bar as silently as possible, even though they were in the centre of the room, but this still was a relief to Setsuna who had been spared from embarrassing herself on stage by performing

with that, they left in their most meek fashion, hoping to be secure from any more stares, both keeping their heads a bit low and making no eye contact with anyone

Thankfully, that embarrassing experience was over, and they were out of the Karaoke bar with some preserved dignity

"We shouldn't go there again" said Konoka with a deep and relived sigh, as she stepped bak out onto the sidewalk

"I agree" said Setsuna, who's face still bore it's usual deep red tinge, following closely behind her princess

"Well, maybe we can find somewhere else to go" suggested Konoka, as she looked towards her guardian with bright eyes

"Then Let's" said Setsuna compliantly, as she broke into a light gait down the paved side walk

At this, Konoka broke into a brisk run down cement road

"C'mon!" called out an energetic young girl running down a pleasantly broad sidewalk

"Coming!" said the petite swordsgirl with her sheathed at her side, following along in a light stroll down the paved path, as she caught up with her princess in a single running tread

both girls walked side by side in their peaceful strides as they were complimented by the warmth of the sun bearing down upon their relaxed uniform adorned selves as they felt the gentle caress of the soothing wind blow against there teenage faces as it whistled in it's calm breeze almost like singing welcomingly to them

and so, They were off on a search for an adventure in Harajuku, side by side, slowing down if another fell behind

_both smiling as they walked down this road for a day together _

**Part 3-Shopping Spree in Harajuku and a soothing Lullaby-End **

WHEW! The Next Logest Chapter In My Entire (Two Fic)history!(And I mean It This Time!)

I'd rather not write this much at a time(Who wan't to read all that jabber?) But so much happened I a small amount of time(Or I was being too descriptive?) and I couldn't just end it with "They Waled Out The Door" So I went ON AND ON AND ON with a bunch of cheap and redundant filler material! And the oddest thing is, This chappy happened in the only in the course of three hours…

It's like I'm telling miss rich girl's(I haven't even done much with her Being Rich!) life in high description!

Setsuna's life in high detail...makes me wonder when she went to the bathroom(Readers start staring)

oddly enough, I kinda liked this chapter. You know how it goes, "Ya Hav'ta enjoy reading your own junk, or it's pointless"(Then I must have pretty low standards(Sweat Drop)

The oddest part was, I shamelessly Advertised for my other fic here!(Repeatedly!)

I should prob'ly give the readers some notes on the song Konoka was singing

This fic has somewhere under 1200 hits, and factoring in the people who'll hate it, I'd say I've got about 1000 readers and I know that not all 1000 of them will know japanese, So I edited the song a bit to better fit the fully english speaking readers, so it's not in true japanese, as some of you japanese speakers may have noticed(Am I giving you the impression that I myself can speak it, Because let me assure you that I can't!)

The song is "Nichiyoubi", Konoka's character song meant to describe her personality. I have no idea if the lyrics go with the moment, but Setsuna's decription of the song is how I personally feel about the song(It really does sound like a Lullaby )

I REALLY Like That Song! )

here's some notes on Japanese for those've you know little

First off, you normally pronounce every syllable with it's vowel in high importance

Like so

Ta  
Chi  
Tsu  
Te  
To

the "A" sound comes out like "Atrocious"(the best discription of XEBEC's work)  
the "I" sound comes out like "Eel"(That slimy long fish that shocks you)  
the "U" sound comes out like "Oof!"(When you fall over on your butt)  
the "E" sound comes out like "Neck"(the Thing that you're considered decapitated without)  
the "O" sound comes out like "Old"(The thing that DBZ got to the point of being)

maybe those've you who've never had a Japanese lesson in your life should go re-read it(remember, I edited it better fit the english tongue) and those've you who've never heard it, I highly recomend(I listend to it an inbelievable amount while writing this)

It capture Konoka PERFECTLY D

BTW, what I'd like is for someone to tell me when I make some kinda spelling error(Forget EVERYTHING I said before about doing otherwise)

On a'nuther note, it's my personal belief that Setsuna's warm smile from Vol 10 looked an awful lot like Konoka's and lead me to assume that she learned it FROM Konoka(alot can happen in two months...)

Like it kinda rubbed off on her...sound about right?

Anyway, Please review when you feel like(Bad suggestion!) and remember: This Isn't SUPPOSED To Be Romance(If you saw much romance, it was completely based on the fact that that's how they usually act together!)though if you thought it was slightly romantic, please tell me(So I know if people WANT romance or DON'T want romance)

I've not much more to say, cuz my fingers hurt, so let me just say

(Tips his Fedora)Good Day to you


	5. Wandering Bliss

**If She Had a Million Dollars**

**Chapter 1**(I TOLD You It Was Long!)

**A Day in the Life of a New Rich Girl-Part 4**

**Shopping Spree in Harajuku-Part2** (I can have parts within other parts, right?)

**The Wandering Bliss-Anime & Ice-cream**

Author's Ramblings:

Hello, Again! As you can see, I'm continuing this strange Li'l fic. Yet again, I have to apologize for taking so long to update, but my internet was down…AGAIN!(To be honest, writing these doesn't require internet…)

If anything, the reason this update came faster then the last was cuzza Coca-Cola(my nectar) so if you like this fic and like seeing it updated fast, then please thank Coke(to all you Pepsi drinkers, Please switch over)("SHAMELESS" can be heard from everywhere) Well Ex-c-u-se Me!(I like to convert people when it comes to Cola)

I should tell you that it's to on fault of the weather that my internet was down…it was just down(But, just in case you were wondering, we were gettin TOTALLY COVERED in snow a little while ago. Just in case you were wonderin…)

I'd like to tell you that I've MORE Idea's in my head for this fic, and it could take a while, but I've mostly lost my ability to quickly access the internet, so don't expect fast updates(Coke or no Coke, because I'm running out of it anyway)

I should warn you that this chapter will likely be a rush job with a pitiful degree of refinement, so if you liked my last chapter, you'll be thoroughly disappointed with this one, cuz the last one was probably the peak of my abilities… (Which are painfully low anyway…)

This chapter may get sidetracked from the whole "Million Bucks" thing that I SHOULD be going for, and have yet to fully explore the possibilities of. Basically, I'm not much for using millions of dollars to it's fullest extent(which means failure in the world outside this room I'm typing this in), So some chapters will deviate from the central plot, but I hope you can bear to continue reading, whether it's good or not("Not" seems more likely…)

Anyhoo, I'll be inviting a new character(I hate it when authors do that, but here I am, about to do it) The new Guy is kinda central for ONE Chapter, but useless for the rest, so you can rest easy knowing that I'll be keeping this mostly NEGIMA!

Also, in case you were wondering, didn't know, or haven't figured it out already, some of my grammar errors are intended

stuff like Hav'ta", "D'you" and "D'we"

They're meant to emulate the casualness of the situation, and are not to be considered typos(A typo isn't a typo, if the writer intended it. Like if a Tree falls in the woods…)

but, they sure do drive my spell checker crazy!

I Also Like To Capitalize Words When A Character Is Yelling To Emphasize Their Loudness, Excitement Or Anger!

Just so you know…

Anyhoo, I'll now thank the Reviewers who've been reading up till now, which tells me how devoted they are. Which makes me wonder, "If I were a reader of this fic, I have to ask, would I like this Fic? Or hate it?"

Yasha-kun-I'd like to do something close to that, but it never crossed my mind to do something like that. Maybe… (I've decided not to take suggestions, cuz I got too many ideas for this fic, and don't want to write more than them, simply cuzza laziness)  
I'd also rather not take suggestions, cuz one'a ya might hit on one of my ideas and spoil it for the rest(The stuff that happen's in my fics are a bit predictable…)  
So from now on, just tell me if you like it or not, in your reviews, and that'll be fine.  
Also, did you say "God Work"? Wow! That's The Biggest Compliment I've Ever Gotten!

THANKYOU!!!(It's a sad day when someone starts accepting praise from typos…)

Rinoa Hime-I've ALWAYS(Heavy emphasis on "Always") thought that if the class had one poet, it would be Secchan  
I love poetic people(I Love Poetry A LOT!)

nanaimoanimefan-I like to write about Secchan getting punished, and you guys like reading about it. Sounds like a good tradeoff to me  
you've got some idea goin there, but if I use it, I wont be very original, unless I have it written originally (Which is difficult)  
also, it wasn't the weathers fault. My internet was just down…sorry…(At least the snow stopped)

Ultima-kun-You LOVE It!? Wow! And "Absolutely" for that matter…Wow!(From the author of "Chachamaru's feelings"? WOW!)

Little Wolf713-I was hoping it would be cute (But I think I was trying to hard…almost seemed needy…)

Belgian Waffle-I've always thought that they were slightly out of character in many stories(but in all honesty, I was thinking that mine was one of them…)  
Her punishment had you smiling? Poor Secchan…people smile when she's punished…Lol  
I was trying for some new materiel with this, but some of it seems tired and overused. I'll be going for some slightly new stuff here in this chapter, cuz all the good ideas for shopping trips were taken, used up, worn-out, and never to be seen again, unless somebody was crazy enough to try it. You know how it goes. When a fic idea (Like a Pairing) becomes popular, EVERYBODY has to write one!  
BTW, the sad thing is, I HAVE A SPELL CHECKER! (I must be THAT bad…)  
"In their roles"? I thought they were kinda OOC (If you say so…)  
and now for another Li'l something you said. "Exiting Story"? And here I thought they were goin aroun' doin crazy stuff that we can laugh at; (Authors should never laugh at their own material. Bad audience)  
BTW, Thanks fer the Happy Thanks givin! but here in Canada, we have Thanks giving in October (Makes November a REALLY boring month, unless the PS3 & Wii is coming out)

and again, thanks for another "Keep up the Good Work"(I still find it odd that this is "Good Work", and not just another odd fic, with an even odder idea)

Ari Matoya-I was hoping "Nichiyoubi" would be liked (Though, using a song as filler material is a pretty cheap way to expand a chapter…) If you get the opportunity, listen to it  
Secchan falling asleep is always a good thing  
I personally think that Konoka has a WAY cuter blush than Secchan(But she blushes so rarely…) Her blushes are always Amusing! (Or Amazing, Whatever you said, cuz I can't understand what you said)  
I always try to be VERY descriptive (Sometimes to the point of it being more filler materiel…) I have a MASTER plotbunny that BEGS for dramatic scenes (I WILL go overboard when I write that)  
**WHACK**'s are always a good thing(cuz punishing Secchan is always fun )  
I certainly hope you don't go crazy(for someone to be afflicted by insanity by any fault of my writing would be hard to live with) though I don't know if this can be called "Good" to the point of causing madness to some of my readers(Try "Trail by Heart" or "Gradual Changes" if you want insanity inducing writing, cuz I sure know the lack of Okasha & Chibi Secchan updates is driving me banana's!)  
Anyhoo, I hope you like SnowDay(Though it's quite badly written…and in comparison to this one…this one is better…bad sign…)  
in all honesty, the entire purpose for writing it was so someone could shove snow down Secchan's shirt(I'm evil, aren't I?)

anyway…

Scary thing happened the other day

I Noticed That I've NEVER Put a Disclaimer in here! 00!

I Could Get Sued! X(

So here's a Disclaimer

I DO NOT Own NEGIMA! and am simply using it for a fic idea  
Ken Akamatsu, the Genius, is the Owner and creator of NEGIMA! (Along with many other smash hits)

But if I owned NEGIMA!...

Now that I've thanked the merciful reviewers  
ON WITH THE FIC!

The Two walked down the darkly cemented sidewalk, it's lifeless grey shade contrasted by the sunlight bearing down upon it as said sunlight lit up and slowly heated the hard cement, the two walking side by side as always, moving a slow and steady amble down the paved path before them

"Where d'you s'pose we should go now, Secchan?" asked Konoka with a wondering expression on her face, making sure to keep a steady, but not to steady, pace as she walked, in order to properly keep up with her guardian, who had a self trained habit of moving faster than usual when walking, usually a talent learned by people from heavy movement on a regular basis, which she did in spades

"I'm not sure Kono-chan. It seems that nothing here looks immediately interesting" said Setsuna in mutually inquiring response, as she continued down the cemented trail before her, though not seeming to care much about their destination, as long as they were walking together, that was a fine way to pass the time, as she turned to smile lightly at her companion

The two continued their walk through the city jungle, bustling with activity that almost felt like a difficulty to keep up with, as though finding a fun thing to do should be an easy task, but was proving more difficult than one would think

They both were taking pleasure in each other's company, not at all caring whether they were doing something or nothing or had any kind of destination, as long as they were together, that's all that really mattered

However, they also knew that they couldn't just walk around together forever, for fear of loosing out on all the daylight that was still shinning down on them mercifully, and no matter how much they enjoyed each others companionship among the bright sun, they would likely enjoy it more if they were doing something

_"Kono-chan had planned to have a fun day here, yet were not doing anything. And I'm not even trying…"_ thought a dismayed Setsuna to herself as she continued to walk and think, now thoroughly surveying the area with more alertness, eager to at least find something that looked fun enough to ease the apparent boredom that Konoka was feeling that was slowly overtaking her as well

The feeling of boredom gaining the upper hand in the battle against it like some kind of attrition on her senses so slowly was more painful than being bored all at once, so she was more motivated to find a place for her and her princess to have fun

However, she didn't have to

Something flashed in the corner of Konoka's eye, immediately catching her attention, she quickly turned to her sight to what she had just glanced, her sudden excitement slightly startling Setsuna

"Look Over There, Secchan!" said Konoka giddily, as she pointed like a young child indicating a ride she wanted to go on at an amusement park

"Hmm…" went Setsuna curiously, as she turned her head towards whatever it may be that Konoka was speaking of, halting her own search to see what her exited princess had found, thinking it would likely be a much better idea than she could come up with

It very much was, or at least to anyone other than her

She slowly turned her vision to the, most likely a store, that Konoka had spotted

She came to glance a large and cheerful Anime store, though it's being filled as much as possible with merchandise made it hard to tell of it's ample space and welcoming demeanor, it's bright and well festooned tone made all the better by it's impressive array of Anime themed goods that were it's trademark, like the kind that the greatest of Otaku would enter, covered in all sorts of bright posters and flamboyant signs with many plushies adorning the select points of it's well kept walls, accompanied by wall hangings and scrolls with overly dramatic poses by characters Setsuna would rather be ignorant to the identity of

Setsuna looked slightly surprised, and turned her head to her princess, bearing a perplexed expression as the comprehension of the odd store sunk in

"That's where you want to go?" said Setsuna with a quizzical look, perhaps beginning to doubt if Konoka were exited about the shop, or just getting desperate to find something to do

Setsuna could tell that she was beginning to get a bit bored, visible in the way she was turning her head as though scanning the area and by how she seemed to have a anxious spring in her walking pattern

"Of course I do, silly. I love going into them" said Konoka with a proud grin covering her features as she spoke of her love of Anime, showing no shame whatsoever to openly display her avid worship of it, much like her pride as a fortune teller that she displayed routinely

"Alright then…" said Setsuna with an inaudible sigh, looking a tad uninterested with the idea of visiting a store with articles she had never taken an interest in before, and certainly wasn't planning to now, her expression matching that of the older sibling allowing the young child to go on the ride she wanted to with a round of "Alright, Alright. You can ride it"

an excited smile from Konoka clearly displayed to Setsuna how happy it would make her princess for her to endure their endeavor into the cheerful store

So, she made the resolution to enter with a smile and to act as though she were enjoying herself for Konoka's sake, knowing full well that Konoka wouldn't enjoy herself if she weren't having fun

Setsuna had no qualms about sacrificing her time and pretending to have fun as not to ruin Konoka's experience with her own pessimism, seeing as her own happiness often sprung from Konoka's happiness

_"She looks happy…If she's happy, then I'm happy" _said Setsuna to herself as she turned to her beloved princess who gave her a wide smile with a look of incredible anticipation that more than convinced her to enter with how adorable it looked followed by an ecstatic squeal as Setsuna nodded at her to enter the well merchandised store, wishing to do anything within her power to make her princess feel contented

"Let's go in, Secchan!" said Konoka gleefully, smiling as she broke into a light, but very lively, run into the well cleaned glass windowed threshold, Setsuna following closely behind, happy to be doing something that Konoka enjoyed

This was easily visible by her smile, as though boredom and nonchalance were the last things that she was feeling, even if they were the first, she was still more than happy to enter if only for her princess

The pair walked into the large and colorful, if not a bit cramped, room overflowing with various overpriced knick-knacks and trinkets, distinguished by there representation, and affiliation with many popular characters that Setsuna had solemnly ever glanced

Perhaps by a small glimpse at the T.V screen while someone was watching it, or perhaps by the common sight of people, even grown men, with their noses buried in Tankobon's printed on cheap magazine paper, or some other medium of Anime that continued it's overwhelming popularity that she had the fortune or misfortune, depending on opinion, to give her attention to and learn the existence of, if only for a miniscule of attention that she had not cared to give even that amount

She had only had but a small inkling as to the name or faces of these characters, never really caring to learn there names for a lack of sacrificial memory space, only really knowing the basics of Anime and because of it's ridiculous degree of popularity, most of that knowledge had felt as though it had been forced on her, and she certainly didn't particularly need that knowledge for any reason

She had always seen it as a money draining waste of time, not that she had had much money before anyway, but even still, she would always preferred to keep it out of sight and out of mind, holding her barrier of apathy to it's highest

Konoka was quite different

"Oh My Gosh! Wow!" exclaimed Konoka ecstatically, as Setsuna turned her head to the exited girl, wondering what she may have found, though knowing it would be frivolous

Setsuna looked over to her princess's direction and saw that she was in the section with a great deal of plushies, Setsuna then sighing when she saw the wall of stuffed, and very costly plush novelties with exaggerated expressions that made them seem cuter to a fan and weirder to an outsider

In Konoka's hands was a _Yuki _from _fruitsbasket,_ wearing an orange cat outfit, which Setsuna had to admit was cute along side his grumpy expression

"Isn't he adorable?" said Konoka with a look of wonder, as she squeezed the plush bishonen tighter as though making sure it couldn't escape, though it was quite difficult for any being, whether flesh or plush, to escape her iron grip, as Setsuna had learned long ago by all the Glomps she had received from this unusually powerful girl

"Um…yeah…it is" said Setsuna with a slightly monotonous air, attempting to sound interested, as she stole a slight glance at the glaring expression of the plush figure, almost taking insult to being glared at by a toy, and wishing to glare right back

And then, Konoka's interest shifted as though the plushy had never taken it

"Secchan. Look at this" said Konoka cheerfully, as she picked another item, gently placing the plushy in a safe location atop a nearby shelf, clutching some kind of a box from one of the many shelves, and was holding it out to Setsuna, appearing to be some kind of figurine of a bright orange haired swordsman, wearing black and carrying a _Zanbatou_

This was another character Setsuna had only seen the face of, but never bothered to learned the name, but from reading the front cover, she could tell who it was to a small degree

"Is this that person from…_Bleach_?" she asked inquisitively, making an attempt to seem as though she knew, and therefore had an inkling to it's identity, which would inherently make it seem as though she were a fan and that she was fascinated by this stuff, though not putting as much effort into her guess as she made it seem

"uh-huh. That's the one" said Konoka happily as she held the figurine out to her guardian, looking into it's protective box, starring into it's tightly sealed visor with the look of a toddler on Christmas day, starring at the crammed place beneath the tree with bright eyes

though Setsuna attempted to look interested, she had not proven to be a very good actor, which was apparent by the way that Konoka began to look at her inquisitively, wondering why Setsuna's expressions looked so dull, as she weakened her grip on the box with her enthusiasm beginning to fade

Setsuna gave her princess a light hearted smile, though it seemed to lack enthusiasm despite Setsuna's efforts to make it appear as so, Konoka beginning to fully see why Setsuna seemed so dull in her speech and actions with only a single exchange, her sharp intuition of her knight never failing her

"Secchan. Do you not like this stuff?" said Konoka with a questioning expression as she began to look a bit worried if Setsuna was enjoying herself, taking her attention off the colorful wonders around her

"Um…yeah. I like this stuff" said Setsuna with a badly acted tone of interest, that came out as more of a flat voice, clearly displaying her boredom by how lukewarm she sounded, despite her best efforts to sound enthusiastic

"You don't like it. Do you?" said Konoka looking quite aware of Setsuna's lack of care for Anime, knowing full well by how easy it had been to see through Setsuna's terrible performance

Setsuna could plainly distinguish that she hadn't done a very good job disguising her tedium, and knowing full well that she may as well come out and say it, because of how obvious it was, rather than continue to patronize her princess

"Actually…I don't…" Setsuna confessed with a deep sigh, slumping her shoulders in at once again being reminded of how bad she was at lying, bearing a look of shame at having mislead her princess so insultingly

"Well then…if you want to leave, then…" began Konoka, with a look of care for her guardians wishes, before she was cut off

"-No, That's alright. I'll stay here if you want Kono-chan" said Setsuna, attempting to convince Konoka of her need to make her happy, hoping that Konoka's experience wouldn't be ruined by her negativity

"But if you don't like it here, then we shouldn't be here. This is your shopping spree, after all" said Konoka reasonably, thinking that her favored option was to help her knight enjoy herself in Harajuku, not wanting to control the day with her wishes

"I'll be fine Kono-chan. As long as your happy, I'm happy" she said calmly, preferring to spend her time in Harajuku for the purpose of entertaining her princess, seeing as that was honestly her favorite activity of all: Spending time with her princess and seeing her smile, because that would always make her smile back

"Do you really want to be here?" inquired Konoka, looking worried that Setsuna would only agree to be here for her sake, hoping to say what she could to make sure that Setsuna was thinking of herself in her decision, instead of her actions being totally motivated by her bias towards her princess's wishes

"Yes, Kono-chan. I do" said Setsuna with a peaceful smile, as she looked to her princess without any doubt in her mind that this was where she wanted to be, as long as Konoka was enjoying herself

"Alright then Secchan. If that's your choice, then I'm gonna make sure you enjoy yourself here" said Konoka with an optimistic smile, looking as though she had just accepted a mission that she was going to thoroughly enjoy

"Um…what?" said Setsuna obliviously, looking rather confused as to what Konoka might mean by that, thinking that whatever it was, it would likely cause her more blushing, which was what Konoka's "Missions" usually accomplished, making Setsuna question if that was the mischievous girl's _real_ mission

"I'm going to try an find an Anime you like!" said Konoka contentedly, looking ready to start her hunt through the store as she began to search through the many boxes, shelves and stands for something that she saw as something Setsuna would be fond of

"Um…That's not necessary Kono-chan. I'll be fine otherwise. You don't have to go through the trouble" she said looking slightly worried for how far Konoka might take her "Mission", being slightly intimidated by how aggressively Konoka was looking around through the displayed merchandise

"No. It's alright with me. I want to do it. Besides, they say there's an Anime for everyone" she said gladly as she prepared to take Setsuna by the hand, and lead her into the bishonen, magical girl, mecha filled, world of Anime

"Um…okay…" said Setsuna a bit shakily as she began to wonder what she had just gotten herself into

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

…

"…well that's very good, ambassador. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Academy" said the aged voice of the Headmaster onto the telephone, taking on an official tone, suited for business between men of dealing, as he sat at his massive desk

_"No. The pleasure's all mine, Headmaster Konoe." _Said a very refined and dignified voice over the phone in the Headmasters hand sounding as though they were already done with whatever arrangements they were discussing

"Then I'll be seeing you shortly" said the headmaster in a civil manner, as he sat back in his large chair

_"I look forward to it"_ said the other voice on the other end, sounding more decorous than before as he said his heavily practiced sophisticated send-off

"Well then, goodbye" said the headmaster in a calm and satisfied tone

_"And a goodbye to you" _ended the formal man, finishing in a way that one could almost tell he would have bowed had he been in the room

**CLICK**

and with that, the conversation ended

"My goodness, what a stiff!" said the tired headmaster as he slumped in his chair, relived for his lengthy discussion to finally be over, the conversation having ended with a ridiculously polite, and overly dramatic adieu, looking in need of a shot of sake to relax his overworked head, seeming completely drained of any need for formality that he usually showed in his actions after overusing it in his meeting by phone, and generally knowing how his granddaughter felt after an Omiai

Even still, he bared the appearance of a pleased man, looking delighted for the difficult portion of his negotiations to be over, having already hammered out all the details, and ready to enjoy the results of that negotiation, as he began to readjust, then sink comfortably in his chair

"If things go over well, it should be smooth sailing for the academy" said the Headmaster to himself with a contented smile, though totally unnoticeable beneath his long white beard, as he stroked his lengthily nailed fingers through said beard

"I should hope that things go over well. Any other outcome may make things difficult" said the Headmaster, still taking to himself, taking the time to worry about the less desirable conclusion of his dealings

However, he then cast aside any uncertainties he may have had with his sense of assurance, showing poise as he composedly awaited the product of this unexpected occasion with buoyancy based on how well all had gone, seeing the situation as being very likely to go smoothly, without any foreseeable bumps

_"It'll be nice if things get a bit easier around here" _he thought to himself, sounding pleased as he tapped his slender finger on his hardwood desk, further relaxing in his large chair

He then considered his various employees, and they're part in this, and what they may need to know just in case anything went wrong, or what they may need to do for this occasion as he looked to his overworked telephone and his assortment of magical items for communication use

"It would be best to inform them of this…

* * *

"Kono-chan! Don't You Think This Is Enough!?" said a flabbergasted Setsuna, as she was struggling to follow along with her zealous princess who was speeding like a jackrabbit through the colorful store, while Setsuna barely managed to keep up due to the many bags and boxes that filled her brimful arms 

"Not Yet! We've Still Got Lots Of Stuff To Get, Secchan!" said the enthusiastic girl with her trademark smile gracing her features as she quickly turned her vision back to the many shelves in front of her, exploiting the store for its full size as she meandered through it

The two had been looking through the store for some time now, though the actuality of who was doing the searching into question

They had both gone through many Anime's to no avail for lack of Setsuna's care for them

However, they were for some reason in a whirlwind of shopping that amazed the dumbfounded shop owners who were just fine in allowing the two to speed through the store and scare away their customers for the incredible payoff they were going to get for doing so

but as to why this was happening came to mind, for they had already gone through every findable series and dismissed each one, and yet were now on a berserk shopping spree, lead by Konoka, which Setsuna was merely apart of for only a single comment that she now regretted saying

_"Why did I have to say I liked it?"_ she thought to herself as she followed along in Konoka's shopping binge with difficulty, wanting to kick herself for starting it, as she tried to keep her mind off of how many stares they were getting from the remaining patrons that cared to stay amidst the chaos caused by the two girls

Setsuna had remembered all the Anime's it had taken them to get here…

**Minutes earlier**

They had gone through the basics of Anime: _Naruto_, _Gundam Seed_, _Yu_ _Yu_ _Harkushino_, _Coyboy_ _Bepop_, _Shaman_ _King_, _Full_ _Metal_ _Panic_, _Wolves_ _Rain_, _Tenjho_ _Tenge,_ _Tenchi_ _Muyo_, _Chrono_ _Crusade_, _Saiyuki_, _D.N._ _Angel_, _Getbackers_, _Slayers_, _Death_ _Note_, _HunterXHunter_, _One_ _Piece_, _Hikaru_ _no_ _Go_, _Galaxy_ _Angel_, _Excel_ _Saga_, _X_, _Tokyo_ _Mew_ _Mew_, _Fushigi_ _Yuugi_, _Godannar_, _Dr.Slump_, _Prince_ _of_ _Tennis_, _RahXephon_, _Girls_ _Bravo_, _FLCL_, _s-CRY-ed_, _Kyo_ _Kara_ _Maoh_,_ School_ _Rumble_, _Kiddy_ _Grade_, _Hare+_ _Guu_, _Samurai_ _7_, _UFO_ _Ultramaiden_ _Valkyrie_, _Haruhi_ _Suzumiya_ _no_ _Yutsu_, _My_ _Hime_, xXxHolic,_ Eureka_ _Seven_, _Zatch_ _Bell_, _Gun_ _Sword_, _Basilisk_, _Desert_ _Punk_, _IGPX_, _Tsubasa_ _Chronicle_,_ Ah! My_ _Goddess_, _Air_ _Gear_, _This_ _Ugly_ _yet_ _Beautiful_ _World_, _Elemental_ _Gelade_, _Doki_ _Doki_ _School_ _Hours_, _Fafner_, _Law_ _of_ _Ueki_, _Chibi_ _Vampire_, _Azumanga_ _Daioh_, _Genshiken,_ _Dirty_ _Pair_, _Bubblegum_ _Crisis_, _Angelic_ _Layer_, _Chobits_, _Noir_, _Kaleido_ _Star_, _RayEarth_, _Burst_ _Angel_,and even tired worn out series like _Dragon_ _Ball_ _Z_, _Sailor_ _Moon_, the heavily hyped _Yu-Gi-Oh_ or various Anime's ending in "Mon", essentially covering all the series one may hear the name of when dealing in Anime. And even a few new series that had gained a small bit of limelight and attracted a fan base

Among all these Anime's, the most amusing introduction had been when Konoka had shown Setsuna _Gravitation_, the theme causing Setsuna heavy blushing as Konoka handed her the case

Setsuna had quickly grabbed a DVD of _Samurai Champloo _from it's shelves, in hopes of making Konoka believe that she had an interest in Samurai show's, though doing this purely for the purpose of distracting Konoka's attention off the image of _Eiri_ and _Yuki_ holding eachother closely, making Setsuna wonder what Konoka's opinion on such things were for future reference

after all the searching they had done without any gain, it seemed like they may not find one after going through so many great series'

"Secchan. You really don't like any of these?" said Konoka inquisitively, looking surprised that such a thing might be possible

"Well…They're alright. I like their storylines and all…" said Setsuna weakly, though in reality, she couldn't care less for them

Konoka slumped her shoulders in defeat, seeing that some of the more influential series' had no effect on her knight

"Let's try some of the oldies. I think you'll like them" said Konoka optimistically

With that, Konoka moved onto the veteran Anime's

Konoka had been assured that Setsuna would like some of the classics, so she went through every single one she could find

They gave a shot at _Urasei_ _Yatsura_, _Doremon_, _Guyver_, _Lupin_ _the_ _3rd_, _Flame_ _of_ _Reka_, _Mazinger_ _Z_, _Golgo_ _13_, _Appleseed_, _Case_ _Closed_, _Tetsujin28_, _Macross_, _Sgt.Frog the_, Original _Mobile_ _Suit_ _Gundam_ series, and Konoka was totally shocked when she found that Setsuna showed no interest in the legendary _Akira_ or the many Studio Giblifilms, by the renowned Hayao Miyazaki

Despite the fame of the classic series' and how much of a spur they sent through the Anime world, Setsuna gave them all weak glances,  
only to then brush them off, though attempting to look as though she really liked them by looking at the case longer than she normally would have cared to, much to Konoka's chagrin as she saw right through Setsuna's terrible acting…again

They had looked into even more Animes, right down to the stupidest one's in existance, but to no avail

Setsuna had still not shown any sign of care for these Anime's, never giving them much of a fleeting look, though still attempting to show apparent interest for the purpose of humoring her princes, but this only accomplished making Konoka frown by how Setsuna had been patronizing her, given that Setsuna's acting still had yet to improve, unlike Natsumi had once theorized at Cinema town in seeing Setsuna's intensity it battle

Then, Konoka had decided to resort to her ace in the hole

She had thought it would be a good idea to temp Setsuna with the "Elite" Anime's, hoping that the highest level Series' would spur her into becoming a fan, like they had thousands more

Konoka tried Master Works like _Gundam_ _Wing_, _Ghost_ _in_ _the_ _Shell_, _Ranma½_, _Full_ _Metal_ _Alchemist_, _Escaflowne_, _Inuyasha_, _Evangalion_, _Card_ _Captor_ _Sakura_ and basically every series that screamed tour de force

Amazingly, Setsuna was able to brush them all off, though she paid more notice to _Inuyasha_ and _Ranma½ _than she had other series'

Out of all, Setsuna showed the most interest in, though better put that she looked at them with slight attention for more than some few seconds,  
_Naruto_, perhaps for its relation to Japanese warriors, _Basilisk_, for the same reason she had for _Naruto_, _Chrono_ _Crusade_, likely something to do with the theme of Demon Hunting, _Saiyuki _because she had once read the tale of the Monkey King in her spare time, _Hikaru_ _no_ _Go_, because she had a minor taste for _Go_, _Samurai_ _7_, because she had had the opportunity to see Akira Kurosawa'a work and of course _Samurai_ _Champloo_, which Konoka still believed Setsuna had an interest in, blissfully unaware that Setsuna had used it as an escape to end their examination of _Gravitation_, but generally Setsuna had picked very little of the Anime's she had been shown, even though she had been shown nearly a hundred and the one's she did still had very little effect on her

Of course, _Inuyasha _and _Ranma ½ _had been among the list, but even Rumiko Takahashi's best works did little to entice her

Though Konoka made attempts on teaching Setsuna more about these series' she had looked into in hopes of beguiling her with them, after more consideration, Setsuna had lost any interest she may have had for them, having already given up looking as though she were interested for how pointless it clearly was with her terrible acting, which she had been painfully reminded of every time she had failed to Lie to her princess, even if her lying capability greatly decreased when speaking with said princess

After all this, it came into curiosity as to why they were now moving through the store with such vigor, or rather, Konoka showing vigor while Setsuna merely followed along in hopes of keeping her under control and quelling the many stares they were getting

The reason behind this was because, among the many masterworks Konoka had shown her, Setsuna took the greatest interest in

_Runouni Kenshin_, and after Setsuna mentioned that she seemed to like this one, This spurred Konoka into a hurricane of shopping for it's merchandise, hoping to introduce Setsuna to the elite series by finding every article representing it they could find, though such a thing could only serve to give Setsuna a nonexistent obsession with the elite Anime

It was to be expected that Setsuna would like _Kenshin_ for it's originality or it's theme of Samurai, which she honestly did take an interest in, but she hadn't expected to become an obsessed fan so quickly, after only making a small comment about liking this one, she now had to prepare herself for Otaku status with only a single series as she now owned everything in the store, regretting not taking out more from her newly created bank acount

Despite all her attention she was giving to Otakuhood which had occupied her thoughts, Setsuna couldn't help an odd sense she was getting that seemed to become active somewhere around an hour ago

"_Hmm…I wonder what this feeling is?_" thought Setsuna to herself as she moved along with Konoka through the store speedily

She felt as though some magical energy had entered the academy, and the fact that she knew nothing of any such thing happening, it gave her a sense of suspicion that was lingering in her thoughts an hour or so ago when they entered the Anime store, but it didn't seem worth thinking about earlier, but had gotten stronger since

She at first paid no heed to it, the only thing on her mind being on how to best enjoy her time with her princess for the time they had together, which she always treasured

even still, the feeling as though something may happen was still bothering her, unable to totally let it go

"_Perhaps I should look more into this. Maybe contact the Headmaster…_" she thought to herself as she bared an inquisitive look, placing her hand on her chin in a thinking stance, or what might have been a stance had she been standing still, taking her attention off the world around her as she began to lose track of what she was doing

"_Secchan…_" she heard in the back of her head

"_Hmm…?_" went Setsuna curiously

"Secchan!" she heard more loudly

"Wha!" exclaimed Setsuna with a sudden jump

"Secchan. We're done. There's no _Kenshin_ stuff left in the store. It's time to pay for it all" said Konoka informatively, Setsuna now looking around to realize that they were at the cash register and that the clerks were starring at her

Setsuna blushed quite bashfully when she realized that the clerks and Konoka had seen her yell out loud so suddenly for no apparent reason, because at least Konoka was used to her jumping while emitting some kind of an unintelligible nonsensical exclamation, but for an average clerks to see it was utterly embarrassing

The one clerk merely stared at her for a moment, then quickly recovering his professional demeanor, calmly asked  
"Will that be all?"

"Yep!" chirped Konoka as Setsuna saw that she had already unloaded all the _Kenshin _merchandise that had cost her so much breath in trying to keep up with Konoka as she insistently seized every piece of said merchandise she could, to the point that Setsuna now owned more key chains than she did keys

"I'll pay for it" said Setsuna calmly as she gingerly reached into her skirt pocket for her bulging wallet

"No. That'll be fine, Secchan. I'll do it" said Konoka with another cheerful smile that Setsuna loved seeing which had distracted her, as Konoka pulled out a hard plastic credit card before Setsuna could object, though making an attempt to say something, it didn't matter anymore

Without the ability for Setsuna to argue, the card had already been swiped, as Setsuna made a failed attempt to stop her

And again, before Setsuna could do anything about it, Konoka had already signed any small papers she had been given, the goods now paid for without any hassle

"Here you go" said the pleased clerk as he handed the brimming bags to them with a contented smile gracing his features as he gladly took the payoff he had been wishing for in exchange for loosing all his customers to the girls chaos, for he had already made enough for several days worth of work

"Can you have that delivered?" asked Konoka politely as she handed the stuffed bag back to him

"Very well" responded the obliged clerk as he quickly jotted down all the information Konoka had given him, right down to Setsuna's mailbox number in the dorm lobby to her apartment number, this slightly scarring Setsuna by how Konoka could recite all this information about her off the top of her head, the swordsgirl now worried about what other information Konoka knew, this Thought Lingering in her head since Konoka had said to her "Your so Cute When your Sleeping!" earlier, which had also scarred Setsuna when she distinctly remembered wondering how Konoka had been aware of what she looked like when sleeping, though at the time, she preferred not to know

With that, they were off, Konoka taking a speechless Setsuna by her wrist as she was walked out of the colorful store in a slow and calm manner, unlike how they had entered it

After all this had happened, Setsuna was far to flabbergasted by all that had happened and had lost her sense to protest, only regaining now

It was too late

"Kono-chan! You Didn't Have To Pay For All That!" said Setsuna in objection as they walked away from the brightly lit store, the scene closely matching that of how the two Demon slayers had left the convenience store only last night

"But I wanted to do it, Secchan. I'm happy to pay for your stuff, even if you can pay for it yourself" said Konoka, responding with another of her trademark smiles as Setsuna still looked appalled by Konoka's overwhelmingly charitable attitude

Before Setsuna could say anything more; she was quickly cut off

"Besides. Before coming here, I asked grandpa if he could loan me some of his money, and he said yes" said Konoka with an almost mischievous grin decorating her features as Setsuna now began to wonder if the headmaster was aware of what he was saying yes to, or did Konoka care to disclose that aspect of her "Loan"

Setsuna attempted to give Konoka a light glare, but after looking at that smiling face that no one could stay mad at for long, all her qualms about Konoka's shopping frenzy melted away as though they were never there

"Don't worry about it Secchan. I'd rather pay for instead of you. It's not as though you wanted to buy all that stuff or even go into the store in the first place" said Konoka with a logic that Setsuna couldn't possibly deny, and a smile that she could never argue with anyway. In other words, the debate was predetermined

"_I guess I'll accept it as is. What's done is done, after all"_ thought Setsuna to herself with a sigh as she conceded defeat to her princess like she usuallt did, giving Konoka a warm smile to show it, as Konoka smiled back

"_Well, I guess now I'm an obsessed Kenshin Otaku…funny_" thought Setsuna to herself with another chagrined sigh as she thought of the looks on all her classmates faces along with their many stares it was going to earn her when a massive pile of merchandise bearing the image of a Bishonen Samurai showed up on her doorstep all in one day

But, she was at least happy with the fact that she actually liked this series, so all these articles were nice to own

Perhaps it was due to the originality or the well told story, or maybe she was simply amused by the tale of a goofy samurai with no control over the things going on around them

"_Any samurai who allows them self to look silly is more foolish than the observers perception_" she thought to herself wisely, reciting an old proverb she had once heard, chuckling to herself in amusement as she continued to contemplate nature of foolish Samurai, and how hilarious they were

"Secchan!"

"Wha-!" she exclaimed jumping in surprise

after that, Konoka starred at her quizzically, rasing an eyebrow at her, much like the clerk had done earlier

"Secchan. You have to stop jumping and yelling like that. It makes you look silly" said Konoka informatively to her guardian as she gave her an amused smile at watching her chuckle to herself in silence, Setsuna blushing at having looked as though she were laughing alone as though she were insane

She sighed a deep sigh to herself as another painful realization sunk in, much like when she found out how bad she was at acting

"_It's true. _"_Any samurai who allows them self to look silly is more foolish than the observers perception_" recited Setsuna to herself again, Slumping her shoulders and sighing an even deeper sigh as she comprehended how true it was

Setsuna, having been able to grasp the world around her after her analysis of samurai nuttiness, broke into a light saunter alongside her princess down the sidewalk, looking for some kind of activity

Then…

The two were walking along calmly, when they're peaceful stroll was interrupted by a sudden and unexpected noise

**Fwoosh!**

"W-Wait a second. Did you hear that?" inquired Konoka, suddenly watchful of what may be happening as she turned to her protector in slight worry, gripping said protector's shoulder, questioning if her mind was playing tricks on her

"I…I did…" responded Setsuna as she quickly stood alert, entering her fighting stance by impulse, surveying the area with intensity for something that may be a threat to her princess, gripping the hilt her sword that was slung over her back that she had reflexively taken in her hands and had held at her side

They had both heard the sound of some kind of hovering around them, both turning their heads to and fro in search of whatever the mysterious noise may be, the crowd not seeming to notice

"Stay behind me, Ojou-sama!" said Setsuna warningly, her force of habit taking over to the point that she was unable to grasp the severity of what she had just done

**WHACK!**

"Ouch!" cried out a dumbfounded Setsuna, Oblivious to the stupidity of her own actions as she honestly wondering what had hit her just now, wondering if they were under attack as she held her sore head, though not too tightly for mercy to how sensitive it was after all the throbbing it had been subjected to today

"Secchan! I Thought I Told You Not To Call Me That Anymore!" wined Konoka, as a familiar sulking expression accompanied the annoyed face she wore

Setsuna chose now to realize that she had idiotically slipped-up again and inherently caused her head to face the painful consequences of her own silliness

"I-I'm sorry, Kono-chan" said Setsuna, still lightly holding her punished head, though quite surprised that Konoka would punish her when they were in a possible emergency, reflecting this by starring at Konoka with bewilderment through her one un-shut eye, the other closed for reflex of her slightly aching head

"_You two seem to be having fun_" they heard, Setsuna forgetting about her sore noggin, and grasping the hilt of her blade even tighter

**POOF!**

"Wh-what is that?" asked Konoka inquisitively, starring curiously at the sight before her

Appearing before them was a very small, Super Deformed version of the headmaster, looking at them withy his own curious expression, though hidden beneath his long eyebrows, still quite long despite his size

"H-headmaster-sensei!" exclaimed Setsuna in surprise as she immediately bowed very deeply to the mini headmaster, totally forgetting about her "Punishment", though bowing to something greatly smaller than herself after just being punished looked quite degrading

"Grandpa? Said Konoka with a curious expression on her face, looking a bit amused to see her grandfather look so tiny, as though fate were telling a joke for her to laugh at

"_I sent a double here to tell you something, Setsuna-kun_" stated the headmaster

"What is it, Headmaster-sensei?" said Setsuna inquisitively, beginning to look worried if this double had been watching them and if she were in some kind of trouble for how she had been acting around her Princess

"_I wanted to tell you that there's an ambassador from the Magic Council in the west visiting our academy_" said the small headmaster informatively, appearing totally unnoticed by the passing Mundanes

"Why is that?" asked Setsuna, looking up to the floating form before her with some curiosity as to why he was telling her this, seeing as he had always had official visits but she never needed to be informed about them

"_First off, he's visiting for an inspection of our academy, and second, he has some business deals to sign with us, in order to strengthen the relationship with the Kanto Magic Association_" said the headmaster in a nutshell, preferring to spare the two girls the longwinded explanation and end up giving them both headaches from the complexity of the matter

"So what do I need to know?" said Setsuna questioningly, still wondering what this had to do with her

"_I simply wanted to make sure that the Magic activity in the Academy was kept under control. If all goes well, then Kanto's resulting perks will be quite good, and we'll be in high favor with the Western Magic Council_" said the Headmaster simply, already bearing a look of anticipation at the thought of this ideal ramification, though this facial expression was also impossible to see from behind his large beard and eyebrows

"So, what of this Ambassador? How should I know to recognize them?" said Setsuna, again inquisitively, hoping to get back to her princess, who Setsuna could see as she looked over her shoulder was very bored with all this prattle, Setsuna knowing that Konoka acted so casually because she hoped to escape the formality that her grandfather forced on her with laid-back days like this

"_His name is **Arbel Cedrus**. He's a specialist in the use of Wood based Magic. I think you should be able to recognize him when he arrives. His Magical flow will be very noticeable_" said the headmaster, ending his shortened explanation with simplicity

"_So that was the strange feeling I was getting earlier_" thought Setsuna to herself as she thought of how powerful a Magi would have to be for her to sense his presence before he had even arrived

"I see" responded Setsuna, calmly taking in all this information, then looking over her shoulder again to check on her princess and hope that she wasn't too bored by this

"_I should also warn you that his Wood Magic power is so high, that any and all wood based magical objects will grow in strength exponentially_" said the headmaster with a cautioning tone, hoping that nothing would happen to any of the students because of this, though safety measures had been put in place already, so his worries were minimal

"I understand" responded Setsuna coolly, nodding along with everything the headmaster was telling her, Konoka meanwhile not looking too worried about the magical activity taking place before her and what result it may have in keeping magic secret when thinking of the precautions that were likely set in place to keep the mundanes from noticing, so for the moment, the young princess' greatest worry was for her guardian who was getting notably starred at by said mundanes for talking to air and having a deep conversation with it

"_I have to go inform the other employee's, so good bye for now_" said the mini headmaster in a calm voice as he became a small spectral of light again and flew away off into the sky to wherever the employees he was searching for may be

Konoka waved lightly at her exiting grandfather, though this looked strange to both the mundanes for a girl randomly waving at the sky, and to Konoka herself for seeing off a very tiny version of her grandfather

Setsuna then turned to her princess

"I'm sorry for that, Kono-chan" said Setsuna bowing, taking care not to make another blunder in naming her princess and having to suffer the consequences' with another "punishment" to her sensitive head

"I didn't mean for that to last so long" ended Setsuna with a calm sigh at how her job had once again taken time away from her and her princess, and essentially her social life

"_I can't even keep away from my obligations on a day out. Now I've taken time away from Kono-chan, as well. And she wanted to have a fun day, to…_" thought the discontented Samurai, looking unhappy for having brought her duties into what should have been a duty-free casual day for them

"That's fine, Secchan. I know you have your duties" said the conforming princess calmly, her knight looking all the more guilty after

"I don't mind at all" said Konoka with a sweet smile that could almost make Setsuna melt, telling her that she was totally forgiven for something Konoka had not even heeded, this making Setsuna feel as though she weren't worthy of someone so kind

With that, after escaping the initial stares from the passing populace who were still curious as to why the one girl with the sword had been having a conversation with air a moment ago, the two were once again off on their adventure

"_A Magi with enough power to strengthen everything relating to themself in a large area...Amazing_" thought Setsuna to herself as she kept a good pace down the sidewalk

"So where d'you want to Secchan?" asked Konoka curiously as she lightly knocked Setsuna out of her thoughts again, turning to her knight with an inquisitive look

Setsuna then, forgetting about her previous contemplation, surveyed the area diligently but to no avail

"I'm not sure, Kono-chan. Where do you want to go?" said Setsuna as inquisitively as Konoka had asked her, giving Konoka one of her common calm expressions as they continued to walk down the sidewalk

"Not a Chance, Secchan! This Time, We're Going Where YOU Want To Go!" said Konoka forcefully, as Setsuna slightly jumped back at how aggressive the look Konoka was giving her was

Rather than argue and surely lose, Setsuna chose to quickly conform to her princess's wishes, rather than participate in a futile and perhaps painful dispute that she had no hope of winning

"Yes, Kono-chan" said Setsuna with a defeated sigh as Konoka began to smile at her, the charming princess completely losing her insistent expression she bared only seconds earlier

"That's good, Secchan" said Konoka with another of her calm smiles, that Setsuna was still surprised she could put on so easily

Setsuna looked around for something they could do, with a bias towards something she may want to do for fear of bringing up that aggressive expression that had slightly scared her, that her princess had bared only seconds earlier , hoping that she could find something at all, for lack of activities she particularly enjoyed

Then, Setsuna saw something that she had been awaiting since this trip had been planned, even if she had been tricked into it, an eager look brightening in her eyes

"_I've got it!_" she thought to herself triumphantly as she turned to her princess with a positive expression

"Kono-chan. Let's go get that ice-cream I promised you earlier" said Setsuna, indicating a colorful ice-cream shop, looking happily at Konoka, her smile growing when observing the smile that was quickly growing on her princess's features

"That's a Great Idea, Secchan!" beamed Konoka flippantly, looking surely contented to enjoy some delicious ice-cream with her knight

"Then let's go, Kono-chan" said Setsuna with a calm and yet warm smile, she broke into a light walk towards the cheerful shop that was only a small stroll away, it's colors alone looking appetizing, taking Konoka gently by the wrist as she escorted her fervent princess to their mutual cloud nine, or at least cloud nine when they were doing it together

The two entered into the charming store, made the better by how the two were with their ideal dinning partner

They both quickly walked over to the glass case holding the precious indulgence, Konoka looking as though she might start drooling, Setsuna holding a handkerchief on standby for such a thing

Konoka starred into the glass barrier with wide eyes, nearly resenting the transparent obstacle for it's existence, hoping to get her awaited delicacy as soon as possible, the glass case seeming more like a obstruct sent to torment her with it's presence as it stood their

Konoka, seemed more than ready to order by how delicious it all looked, but completely unable to choose, tempted by every flavor in the selection, each of them calling out to her, though this sort of dilemma being the most blissful kind

Setsuna glanced at her princess's look of excitement with a smile, seeming amused at how delightful it was to witness, as though watching it had been a greater treat than the treat itself, the girl baring the bright-eyed look a child would bare when starring at this sort of delight

"_I knew it was a good idea to come here_" thought Setsuna to herself, glad to find something she wanted to do that also made her princess happy as Konoka continued to gaze into the treasure of sweetness with nearly glowing eyes, still completely unable to decide which of them she would enjoy

Then, the clerk behind the counter walked up to them with a well used scoop in his left hand as he prepared his professional smile, looking happy for possible satisfied customers

"What will you be having?" said the clerk to the two girls as he pulled out a detailed list of all the flavors they had to offer, Konoka starring even more bright-eyed at the scrumptious pictures displayed on the chart

"I'll have that and that and that and tha…" Konoka began

Setsuna stared in amazement at how many flavors Konoka had picked and was still picking from the massive selection and for how many varieties she was choosing, and in comparison to how many there were, it made seemingly large selection seem belittled

"_How is She Gonna Fit All That in Two Scoops!?_ Thought Setsuna with a surprised expression as she starred at her princess's oddness, not noticing the many stares they were attracting, much like they had been doing all day

It looked as though the clerks eyes were literally rolling in his head, making an attempt to write down all the things Konoka was telling him, but failed miserably when he found that he couldn't keep up with her, not that many people could, so consented to scooping every flavor she was indicating and hopefully managing to keep up with her, whether such a hope was a delusion or not

In the end, Konoka had picked every single flavor in the chocolaty or cream-like category like rocky road or cookies & cream, and now had a luscious pleasure to look forward to

The clerk shakily handed a cone consisting of merely two scoops, but was made up of speckles of colors mashed together, this causing the impure confection to be quite unstable, but the clerk was somehow managing to balance the unwieldy cone in his light grip, much to Setsuna's amazement

"H-here you go" said the strained ice-cream clerk as he handed the chilly treat to the welcoming hands of the very odd customer he was serving

"Thank You!" chirped the contented princess as her eyes lit up with joy at starring down at the indulgent sweet before her that she was handling with perfect stability, taking careful care not to drop it and looked no where near doing so, much to the surprise of any observer with a human sense of equilibrium

The Cheerful girl strolled over to the table with the most pleasing view of Harajuku, receiving many stares from the other patrons she was bewildering as she walked over to the designated table with perfect poise in carrying her ice-cream, though she took no notice to this

"Uh…I'll have a Chocolate ice-cream bowl, please" said Setsuna in an attempt to take the clerks attention off of her perhaps crazed princess, feeling as though she had spent most of the day quelling stares from the passersby's with raised eyebrows

The clerk look relived that she had asked for something sensible and not insane like her dinning partner had, having already spent all his steadiness on the last customers request, looking like he couldn't handle more than a few scoops

The clerk nodded gladly to her thankfully normal request as he coolly milled about through the back shelves for the bowl that was required for her order, retrieving it from it's small shelf behind him and nonchalantly filling it with two scoops of her requested chocolate with decent ease

Setsuna took the chilly bowl in her right hand, reaching into her skirt pocket with her left for her still unused and bulging wallet, handing him the payment for the delightful confection along side a fat tip for his patience in his service and for the difficulty they had caused him

The clerk gladly took his deserved reward for his endurance unreservedly, placing the payment in the cash register by trained habit

Setsuna walked over to the table her princess was sitting at, having already dived into her chilly delight and was gobbling it down without the slightest bit of reserve, Setsuna getting stared at by the other patrons for her association with the strange girl, the Samurai squirming a bit under the gaze of the other customers

Setsuna sat gingerly at the table, admitting that it did have a nice view, happy not to be having another dispute over who would seat who like they had done earlier

The Samurai watched in amusement at her zealous princess enjoying the confection with such gusto, taking in the sight with a smile as Konoka lifted her head from the cone in her hand for a bit of air, a ring of ice-cream decorating her features much to Setsuna's further amusement, only to dive back into the heavenly treat with more zeal

"_She can be so child-like sometimes_" thought Setsuna to herself with a warm smile at sighting her princess in such innocent bliss

"Secchan. This was a great idea" said Konoka, again lifting her head from the luscious treat in her hand to talk to her protector, Setsuna surprised that she had yet to get a headache from it

"Well that's why I wanted to come here, Kono-chan" said Setsuna with another calm smile, picking up her plastic spoon and commencing enjoying her treat along side her princess

The two sat across from eachother in peaceful silence, both enjoying their delectable indulgence, both more so enjoying each others company as they ate, the sight of the other enjoying ice-cream being more than enough of a treat for the two to snack on, the ice-cream itself being something of an enrichment to their already flawless moment

Then, Konoka noticed that her knight had a bit of ice-cream smeared on the right side of her cheek, taking in this sight and enjoying it more than she had her cold pleasure

"Secchan, you have a bit of ice-cream on your cheek" said Konoka informatively, almost reluctant to tell her samurai of the small predicament she was in for her need to continue enjoying the sight, honestly considering not telling her for need to continue watching

As Setsuna heard this, she blushed lightly for having not noticed earlier and essentially not knowing how long it had been their for and how long it may have been till her princess chose to inform her of this, the light shade of pink on her cheeks seeming to be slightly melting the problem away

The Samurai girl took a small napkin from the complimentary dispenser at her side, also taking the small handkerchief she had been holding to keep her princess from drooling on the window guarding the ice-cream

"Where?" inquired the unaware Samurai, hoping to wipe away any unwelcome mess coating her face as not to give her princess more of a show at her own expense than she had already given her

"On your right" informed Konoka, looking a bit disappointed to say goodbye to the amusing sight formerly before her, though looking ready to enjoy the next thing she hoped would happen

Setsuna placed the napkin on the right side of her face, though her efforts coming up fruitless, or as it seemed, the samurai unable to notice otherwise

"Did I get it?" asked the curious samurai, her sensation failing her for the coldness it had been subjected to, in that it seemed as though the formerly chilly and thick substance had already been warmed long after she had noticed it

At this, without hearing Konoka's response, Setsuna had placed the napkin gently at the right side of her face in misinterpreting what her princess had meant and tried rubbing away any mess that might have been their

"Secchan, on your right, not my right. You had it the first time" said Konoka looking amused at how her little joke had worked

Setsuna looked at her reflection in the mirror-like window beside her only to see that she had unknowingly smeared the problem about and ended up spreading the chocolaty mess around most of her face

Setsuna received many stares from the patrons outside who were enjoying their indulgence outdoors, after using the window as a mirror, she had given them a full view of her chocolate covered face

Setsuna blushed shyly at this, turning to glare at her sneaky princess

"You planned that, didn't you?" Accused the slightly peeved Samurai, giving her princess a mock glare

"It's not my fault you mistook what I said" said Konoka in a sing-song tone, looking like she had thoroughly enjoyed her own handiwork

Setsuna couldn't help but glare at her mischievous princes, then sighing deeply for how incapable she was at staying mad at her for long, and soon beginning to think she probably should have been more alert for her princess' pranks, knowing that she may have to pay for letting her guard down

"_She can be so immature sometimes_" thought Setsuna to herself with a light sigh, though finding Konoka's mischievousness one of her more amusing aspects of her personality, whether you were the victim of her humor or the observer

Konoka had taken this opportunity to move in and make her knight blush even more

"Secchan, don't worry about it. I'll get it" said Konoka, taking a new napkin from the dispenser in hand and reaching across the table to wipe her guardians face

Setsuna didn't much care for her face being wiped like this, feeling as though Konoka were playing with her more than she was removing the problem, but even still, she was always alright with her princess being a little bit close as long as it didn't make her blush too much

Then, Konoka, having fully removed the mess, lightly licked the napkin's chocolaty points, This action causing Setsuna a light blush by how the napkin had been touching her mouth and now was touching Konoka's

"Your ice-cream is good, Secchan" said Konoka, this comment making Setsuna turn a bit pinker by how Konoka had specifically said that _her_ ice-cream was good, even though Konoka had the same flavor among her many other flavors, being that the only difference was that her ice-cream had been on her mouth

After this light exchange, the two continued to enjoy their appetizing treats, both nearly finished with their snack and about ready to leave

"Secchan. Can I see your bowl for a second?" asked Konoka calmly, looking towards the bowl before her protector

"Sure, Kono-chan" answered back Setsuna, handing the bowl gently over to her princess as it slid across the table

Konoka did nothing with the bowl itself and instead took the plastic spoon accompanying it, Setsuna staring curiously at this action

Then, Konoka merely took a small bite of Setsuna's ice-cream, Setsuna not at all minding this, though wondering why she had done it

"Your ice-cream really is good, Secchan" said Konoka cheerfully as she savored the taste of her guardians ice-cream

"Kono-chan…" said Setsuna in lightly, clearly being disorientated by such a comment

Even in all this, Setsuna managed to hold down her blush as to hold onto some bit of dignity

However, she wasn't quite able to repress her blush at what her princess had done next

Konoka had now taken the spoon from it's round, ice-cream filled home in hand, using it to dig down the breaded crevasse of her cone, sweetened by the ice-cream that had been placed in it, using the spoon to retrieve a small spoon-full of her multi-flavored treat that had caused the clerk so much difficulty

"Secchan. Do you want a taste?" asked Konoka politely, holding the spoon in a fashion that said she was ready to supply her knight with her offered treat at any time

"That's fine, Kono-chan" said Setsuna with a progressively reddening face as she attempted to decline her princess' offer

"Its only fair, Secchan. I tasted some of your ice-cream, so you should have a taste of mine" said Konoka logically, as she reached in further to her knight's side of the table, seeming as though she had taken a bite of her guardian's ice-cream, not so much for it tasting good, which it did, but more so for this purpose

"I…uh…Kono-chan…" said Setsuna weakly, hoping that her princess would spare her the blushing she was inducing on her

"Secchan, Just take it. I want you to. Now say Aaah" instructed the somewhat forceful princess as she outstretched her arm to her knight

Setsuna, knowing better than to argue and lose, did as she was told

"Aaaah" went the shy samurai allowing her princess to feed her like she had wanted, opening her mouth wide enough that the spoon could easily enter it, this action alone causing her to blush

Konoka took this as a signification and in turn outstretched her arm to her knights open mouth, fed her with the delightfully well melted treat

Setsuna took in the many flavors of her princess' ice-cream, having to admit that it was quite tasty as she savored it's well made blend of luscious tastes, almost considering getting the same thing next time, though hoping to have a different clerk as mercy to the one the had already pestered

"Do you like it?" asked Konoka cheerfully, smiling as she saw a satisfied look appear on her knight's face

"It tastes good, Kono-chan" responded Setsuna as she finished off her bite of the flavorsome treat

After that, the two sat calmly across from eachother, both nearly finished with their extravagance

At this, Setsuna raised a question

"Where do you suppose we should go to next, Kono-chan?" inquired Setsuna, hoping to get the matter out of the way ahead of time so they wouldn't be walking around aimlessly like they had been doing

"I don't know, Secchan" responded Konoka in a clueless manner, actually preferring the spontaneity of the time they were spending together

Konoka sat in thought for a moment, then looked as though she had had a thought

"Ya know what, Secchan?" said Konoka with a light grin, as she halted her assault on the helpless ice-cream cone

"What?" inquired Setsuna with calm curiosity

"I say that we shouldn't worry about where we're going. We'll know when we get their" said Konoka cheerfully, happy to be doing anything no matter what it was as long as she was doing it beside her guardian, whether it seemed aimless or pointless to some, it didn't matter to her, because everything she did with her guardian had meaning

"Okay, Kono-chan. I guess we can just wander" said Setsuna, chuckling lightly to herself at how much sense her princess' idea made to her

"Sounds good, Secchan" said Konoka back with another of her trademark smiles, looking happy that her knight felt the same way

The two finished their ice-cream both looking thoroughly satisfied with the delight they had enjoyed, though perhaps this had something to do with being beside eachother while enjoying it

They had already paid for it, so the two left the colorful store calmly beside eachother

"That was fun, Secchan" said Konoka as they stepped back out onto the pavement they had been following for most of the day

"It was, Kono-chan. We should do that again sometime" said Setsuna back to her pleased princess, looking happy that her ice-cream idea had gone over well, save for all the blushing she did, she had prepared herself for blushing when in her princess' presence

"Well I guess we should be off to wander then" said Konoka happily as she began to stroll along the sidewalk to anywhere and no where, still not caring if they had anywhere to be or go, not caring much about their destination, as long as they were walking together, that was a fine way to pass the time

"Sounds good, Kono-chan" said Setsuna as she walked alongside her princess, looking just fine walking wherever randomness took them

_in their wandering bliss_

**The Wandering Bliss-Anime & Ice-cream**  
**END**

Authors Ramblings: Well that was some kinda long chapter! It Went On And On And On And On And On…(Readers stop paying attention)

MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

I should tell you that I don't claim to be an anime expert, so I really have no idea if my mentioned series' were well categorized(Please don't hurt me if I missed your favorite)

I simply said every Anime in existence when I wrote that part(Or at least everything I could come up with from reading numerous issues of "Anime Insider")

I should mention that I'm aware that "xXx Holic" is pronounced "Holic"

I'm also aware that not all the Animes I mentioned as Oldies are actually old

And yes, some of the series' I mentioned should be among the Elite Animes

I'm aware of all this(Sopleasedon'thurtmewhenImakeyoumadaboutnotmentioningyourfavorite!)

BTW, my internet specialties are "Pic Finding" and…nothing else…

So I based some of this chapter's inspiration a pic I once found. Actually, a lot of my inspiration comes from pics I've found, so if you want to see the events taking place in my fics with REAL pictures, then head over to "Where I post'em" (I'd rather not shamelessly advertise. Some of the readers will know what I'm talking about)

Course, I haven't been to "Where I post'em" in a long time (Just go there, and I think you'll like it. I think any NEGIMA! Fan'll like it)

Though to be honest, most of my pics aren't interesting enough to make a fic outta…

I'd like to tell you that the new guy's name "Arbel Cedrus" means

Arbel doesn't mean anything at all. I just thought it sounded like "Arbor"

"Cedrus" is Latin for "Cedar Tree"

That's about it...

It's too bad that this chapter was reletively pointless(Not much happend)

I hope you liked it at least a little bit(Even if it was a disappointment)

I'll try to make a better chapter later

Anyhoo, It's late, so I should probably just end this pointless banter and say

(Tips his Fedora) Good Day to you


End file.
